Trahison
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Harry n'aurait jamais pensé ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Voldemort boulversserai sa vie à jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir, tout le monde,

Voici une nouvelle fic pour vous divertir.

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 1, on est reparti pour le blabla

Bêta : Crucio29

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Trahison

Résumé : Harry n'aurait jamais pensé ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

Voilà j'ai fini mon blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : 1

Harry atterrit à plat ventre sur un sol couvert d'herbe. Il laissa l'odeur emplir ses narines avant d'entendre les cris de joie se transformer en cris de panique. Il garda les yeux fermés et sa poigne se resserra autour du poignet de Cédric.

Il venait de voir le jeune homme mourir devant ses yeux et s'était battu contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui était revenu au pouvoir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Il entendit des pas se précipiter vers lui et il eut soudain la tête qui tourne. Quelqu'un le prit par les épaules et le retourna sur le dos. Il entendit cette personne l'appeler et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Albus Dumbledore le secouer doucement.

« Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

Harry ne répondit pas et se mit à pleurer. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres. Il s'accrocha au cadavre du Poufsouffle comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors que des mains essayaient de le faire lâcher prise.

« Harry... Lâche-le... » Entendit-il vaguement.

 _Non ! Cédric ! Voldemort_... Pensa-t-il.

« Voldemort... » Murmura Harry.

« Voldemort ? Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? » Insista le leader du camp de la lumière avec un air inquiet.

« Il est de retour... »  
Il voulait leur dire ce que Pettigrow avait fait, mais il était incapable de former ces mots. Il savait que personne ne le croirait.

* * *

« Potter ? » Demanda une voix bourrue.

Pourquoi était-il assis ? Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un avait dû l'emmener autre part, mais où ?

« Potter ? Tu m'entends ? » Reprit la même voix.

Une voix bourrue ? À qui appartenait-elle ? Une voix bourrue... Maugrey ! Que faisait-il avec Maugrey ? Où était le corps de Cédric ? Où était Dumbledore ? En y repensant, il ne pouvait plus sentir cette odeur d'herbe.

« Potter, que s'est-il passé dans le cimetière ? » Demanda Maugrey.

Cimetière ? Mais comment le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pouvait-il être au courant pour le cimetière ?

« Je.. » Murmura simplement le brun.

« Tu crois vraiment que cela a été facile de te maintenir en vie jusque-là, Potter ? C'est moi qui ai convaincu ce sale demi-géant de te montrer les dragons. C'est moi qui ai donné l'indice de l'œuf à Diggory, je savais qu'il t'en parlerait par soucis de fair-play, très prévisible ces Poufsouffle. C'est moi qui ai donné le livre sur les plantes aquatiques à Londubat. J'ai bien cru que tu ne survivrais pas à la deuxième tâche en jouant les héros, mais Dumbledore à cru bon de récompenser cet héroïsme en te remettant la première place. Tout ça pour que mon Maître puisse revivre et accomplir la tâche qu'il n'a pas pu effectuer il y a 13 ans. Mais tu as encore tout gâché. Tu as réussi, je ne sais comment, à échapper à mon Maître ! Alors je vais te tuer pour lui et il me récompensera ! Je serai son bras droit et j'aurais toute la... » Jubila Maugrey, avant d'être interrompu.

« Stupéfix ! » Coupa la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry se sentit soulever par quelqu'un et entendit une voix grave parler de Polynectar. Puis une voix féminine dire qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie. Cette même voix poussa un petit cri en disant qu'elle devait aller chercher quelqu'un. Le jeune Potter se retrouva assis par terre. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, les images des événements du cimetière tournoyant dans son esprit.

Le jeune brun entendit vaguement que la femme était revenue et l'entendit dire que quelqu'un allait arriver. Qui allait arriver ? Qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi une nouvelle voix parlait ? Pourquoi voyait-il flou alors qu'il portait ses lunettes ? Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues en revoyant sans cesse le cadavre de Cédric et ce rat exécutant le plan finement préparé par son Maître. Non, personne ne le croirait, quoi qu'il dise.

Harry se sentit à nouveau soulevé et ne dit rien lorsqu'on l'appela. Lorsqu'on le lâcha, il sentit qu'il était sur un lit et une odeur lui piquait le nez. Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il dans un lit ? Peut-être qu'il était à l'infirmerie ? Il avait entendu une femme parler de l'infirmerie. Il sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres qui déversa une potion dans sa bouche. Il avala le liquide âcre et s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plu.

Dites-moi tout.

La suite... Je ne sais pas quand...

À mercredi pour « Harry Hadrien Rogue et la pierre du sorcier »

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 2. aller on est reparti pour le blabla.

Bêta : Crucio29

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurait jamais pensé ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Nana99_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, non je ne suivrai pas vraiment les livres, puisque Sirius sera toujours en vie. Oui je continue d'écrire la fic " Deux garçons semblables. " Il te faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir lire le chapitre 8. Voilà la suite, en espèrant qu'elle te plaise. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Maoul92_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, si j'écris une fic, j'écris la suite, je n'aime pas abandonner des fics, surtout si elles plaise autant aux lecteurs. Alors oui, j'ai bien écrit la suite. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, oui Harry est dans les vapes, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Baelfyer_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

Voilà le blabla est finit.

On se retrouve en bas,

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

À son réveil, Harry eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Il espéra pendant un instant que les événements du cimetière n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais l'image du cadavre de Cédric était bien trop réel dans son esprit pour que ce soit un rêve, c'est alors que les larmes se remirent à couler.

« Ils vont le réveiller s'ils continuent ! » S'exclama une voix.

« Oh Harry... Nous sommes avec toi... » Murmura une autre voix.

« Maman, Harry pleure. » Dit une voix masculine.

« Oh mon chéri... » Murmura la première voix.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit que les voix appartenaient à Mme Weasley, Ron et Hermione. Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur ses joues alors que le Ministre de la Magie entré dans l'infirmerie suivi de près par le professeur McGonagall.

« Ce monstre a tué le seul témoin que nous avions ! » Hurla McGonagall.

« C'était nécessaire à ma protection ! » Dit Fudge.

« Comment osez-vous ? » S'offusqua le professeur de Métamorphose.

« Je ne crois pas un mot de ces inepties ! Je veux voir Dumbledore ! » L'ignora le Ministre.

« Allez discuter ailleurs que dans mon infirmerie ! J'ai des patients qui ont besoin de repos ! » S'indigna Mme Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau, alertée par les cris.

« Je veux voir Dumbledore ! Maintenant ! » Répéta obstinément Fudge.

« Vous allez réveiller mes patients ! »

« Trop tard pour ça ! » Grogna Ron.

« Ah ! Monsieur Potter, vous êtes réveillé ! Puis-je voir votre baguette s'il vous plaît ? »

 _Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?_ Pensa Harry en lui tendant sa baguette.

Le directeur choisit ce moment pour arriver dans l'infirmerie.

"Ah ! Dumbledore, vous tombez bien !" S'exclama le Ministre.

"Cornelius, que faites-vous ?" Demanda le directeur en voyant que l'homme au chapeau melon vert tenait la baguette de son petit protégé.

« Je vais regarder les derniers sorts que M. Potter à lancé. »

« Vous ne pouvez... » Commença Ron.

« Il en a tout à fait le droit » Le coupa Dumbledore.

Le Ministre lança _Priori Incantatum_ sur la baguette d'Harry qui révéla tout d'abord le sortilège de désarmement, puis le sortilège de la mort, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde.

« Aha ! Voilà la preuve que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas de retour, c'est Potter qui a tué Diggory ! » Dit Fudge avec un air de triomphe en crachant le nom d'Harry avec haine.

Dumbledore, malgré le fait qu'il savait que Voldemort était de retour, regarda Harry avec déception. Le brun chercha du soutien auprès de son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. Il tourna son regard empli de larmes vers celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour lui, mais son regard doux habituel avait disparu pour être remplacé par un regard froid et dur. Ses yeux se tournèrent finalement vers sa meilleure amie, qui le regarda avec un regard emplit de questions.

Fudge sortit de l'infirmerie et revint accompagné de deux Aurors qui s'approchèrent du lit d'Harry.

"Mon patient a besoin de repos !" S'opposa l'infirmière.

« Ce n'est plus de votre juridiction. » Dit froidement un des deux Aurors.

« M. Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Cédric Diggory. Votre sentence sera décidée lors d'un procès magique devant le Magenmagot le 7 juillet 1995. Vous avez le droit d'être défendu par un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas, étant accusé de meurtre, le Ministère n'a aucune obligation de vous en fournir un et vous devrez assurez votre propre défense. » Dit un des Aurors d'une voix monotone.

Les deux Aurors, un grand brun et un petit aux cheveux gris, l'attrapèrent ensuite chacun par un bras et le sortirent du lit sans le ménager. Harry tenta de se tenir debout, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent.

Il fut traîné hors de l'infirmerie sous les regards des personnes présentes. Le jeune Potter croisa le professeur Rogue et lui lança un regard suppliant. Lui, peut-être le croirait-il ? Le visage du Maître des potions resta cependant impassible et Harry ne put déterminer ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il croisa ensuite Neville qui lui lança un regard plein de question avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie pour voir Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune Potter se retrouva allongé dans une cellule froide. Il n'avait plus la force de protester et resta allongé en silence.

Les jours défilèrent lentement pour Harry. On lui donnait à manger et à boire tous les jours, mais il n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit, son estomac refusait de garder toute nourriture à l'intérieur. Mais ses journées n'étaient rien comparées à ses nuits où il était hanté par le cadavre de Cédric et le visage inhumain de Voldemort qui triomphait de son retour au pouvoir. La pensée de ses amis était tout ce qui lui restait.

Les regards que Ron et sa mère lui avaient lancés avaient été douloureux, mais une partie de lui affirmait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné, qu'ils étaient justes sous le choc à ce moment-là et qu'il pourrait tout leur expliquer. Cette partie de lui se faisait de plus en plus silencieuse jour après jour et était lentement remplacé par la pensée qu'il était trop tard, qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur dire la vérité et que son meilleur ami l'avait laissé tomber pour de bons.

* * *

Le matin de son procès, deux Aurors vinrent chercher Harry et le traînèrent jusqu'à la salle n°4 pour son procès. Ils le firent asseoir sur le fauteuil des accusés et des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles.

Il savait que peu importe le verdict, à la fin de ce procès, il connaîtrait le vrai visage de ceux qu'il aimait.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

La suite je ne sais pas quand, sûrement la semaine prochaine.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 3.

Bêta : Crucio29

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Morgane93_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite donc le procès d'Harry. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes et ne voyait rien dans la pièce. Il sentait les chaînes froides contre ses poignets et son corps amaigri. En regardant devant lui, le brun vit des formes floues se déplacer, puis la voix du Ministre retentit dans la salle :

« Nous sommes ici pour juger Harry James Potter pour le meurtre de Cédric Amos Diggory. »

Des murmures éclatèrent dans la salle et Harry déplora être encore une fois le centre de l'attention.

« Avocat de l'accusé ? » Demanda Amelia Bones.

« L'accusé n'a pu en produire avant le procès ! » Constata Cornelius avec un sourire.

« Témoins ? » Demanda la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

« Veuillez prendre en note, Weasley, que les témoins sont : Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, qui je vous le rappel a été innocenté lors de son procès il y a trois jours. Nous recherchons toujours activement Peter Pettigrow. » Dit Fudge.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer en entendant le nom de ceux qui allaient témoigner contre lui.

« Que Monsieur Dumbledore passe à la barre. » Dit Amelia.

« Je dois tout d'abord vous dire, que j'ai toujours eu confiance en Harry. » Commença le directeur de Poudlard. « Je l'ai toujours aidé du mieux que j'ai pu, mais Harry a toujours été un garçon difficile... Je pense que je n'aurai peut-être pas dû le confier à la sœur de Lily, il est clair qu'il a été trop gâté dans leur foyer... »

Hey ! Trop gâté !? Je suis traité comme un elfe de Maison là-bas ! Pensa Harry.

C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais sa bouche était trop sèche et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« Il a peut-être vaincu Voldemort... » Le vieil homme ignora les frissons qui parcoururent la salle. « Mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et je suis horriblement déçu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de tuer un de ses camarades juste pour gagner la compétition, mais après tout, il a déjà prouvé deux fois par le passé qu'il était capable de tuer. » Révéla Albus.

« Comment ça deux fois ? » Demanda Fudge alors que les chuchotements reprenaient.

« Il a tué Voldemort... » Tous frissonnèrent. « Mais il a également tué un professeur. » Dit le vainqueur de Grindelwald.

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Amelia.

« Le professeur Quirrell, bien qu'il fut possédé par Lord Voldemort à ce moment, a été tué par Harry. »

« Alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans ? » Demanda une femme du Magenmagot.

« Non. »

C'était la première fois qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le professeur Dumbledore dire une telle chose alors qu'il lui avait expliqué pourquoi l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait péri à cause de lui.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Mme Bones.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. » Dit Harry.

« Le prouverez-vous sous Veritasérum ? »

« Oui. »

« Veuillez prendre note Weasley, que monsieur Potter accepte le Veritasérum. » Dit Fudge. « Professeur Rogue ? » Poursuivit-il.

Le professeur de potion s'avança vers le fils de sa meilleure amie et lui fit boire deux gouttes de la potion.

Il détestait peut-être le rejeton de son vieil ennemi, mais il était persuadé que Potter était incapable de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid.

« Avez-vous tué le professeur Quirrell lors de votre première année à Poudlard ? » Demanda Amelia.

« Non. » Répondit le brun les yeux vitreux.

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Hermione, Ron et moi voulions protéger la Pierre Philosophale qui se trouvait à Poudlard gardé par de nombreuse protections. Nous soupçonnions tout d'abord le professeur Rogue, mais le coupable s'avéra être le professeur Quirrell. La Pierre ne pouvait être obtenu par quelqu'un qui la voulait par cupidité. Quirrell a d'abord essayé de se servir de moi pour l'obtenir, mais sous les ordres de Voldemort, a essayé de me tuer, mais dès qu'il est entré en contact avec ma peau, il s'est mis à brûler. » Raconta le brun d'une monotone.

« Donc vous n'avez pas tué le professeur Quirrell ? » Demanda Fudge.

« Non. »

« Pouvez-vous résister au Veritasérum ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. » Dit Amelia alors que les effets de la potion s'estompaient. « Avez-vous autre chose à dire, monsieur Dumbledore ? »

« Non Amelia. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Bien, Molly Weasley est appelée à la barre. » Dit Fudge.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Harry ? Je te considérais comme mon fils ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tes parents auraient honte de toi... » Commença Mme Weasley.

Harry n'écouta pas la suite, les premières phrases avaient été horriblement blessantes. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il avait pu faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle l'insulter de cette façon ? Il n'avait rien fait, bon sang !

« ...Et ce pauvre Amos... Tu as pensé à la famille de ce garçon ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'as plus de famille qu'il faut priver les autres de la leur ! Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux ! Ne m'approche plus ni ma famille ! » Finit Molly.

Puis ce fut le tour de Ron, le rouquin raconta qu'Harry était un Fourchelangue et qu'il avait toujours su qu'il deviendrait un mage noir.

« Quand je pense que tu étais mon meilleur ami ! Tu n'es qu'un moins-que-rien qui ne cherche qu'à se mettre en avant ! » Dit le roux. « Mais en plus, tu es un menteur et un meurtrier ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » Ajouta-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien, les paroles de Dumbledore, Molly et Ron résonnaient dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient que faire de la douleur qu'ils lui causaient en disant tout ça puisqu'ils pensaient qu'il était un meurtrier.

Puis vint le tour de Ginny, le brun entendit vaguement qu'elle l'aimait, mais que maintenant, il la dégoûtait. Elle répéta les mêmes mots que sa mère à peu de choses près, disant qu'elle le considérait comme son grand frère, qu'il était un modèle, mais que maintenant, elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Que le fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie ne valait plus rien puisqu'il avait pris la vie de Cédric.

Puis ce fut à Remus de parler.

« Je te considérais comme un membre de ma meute... Comme mon louveteau. Tu as brisé ma confiance et mon loup intérieur hurle en moi, il veut te réduire en morceaux pour avoir osé enlever la vie d'une personne. Et s'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde autour de moi, je le laisserai faire... Tes parents... » Dit le loup-garou.

Harry entendait les mots, mais il n'y prêtait plus aucune attention. Il savait déjà ce que Remus dirait sur ses parents.

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » Finit le Lycanthrope.

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » Pourquoi disaient-ils tous cela ? Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur leur discours ou quoi ? La dernière phrase du loup-garou tournait dans son esprit.

« Dire que tu es mon filleul. Je te considérais comme mon fils. Tu ressemblais tellement à James. Tu dois dégoûter tes parents à l'heure qu'il est. Ils auraient honte de toi. Qui voudrait d'un meurtrier comme fils ? Quand tu te plaignais de la douleur de ta cicatrice, c'était pour attirer l'attention ? James et moi, on en a fait des bêtises, mais nous n'avons jamais tué quelqu'un ! Et tu as l'audace de couvrir ton meurtre par le retour de Voldemort ! Après avoir tué Cédric, tu crois que l'on va te croire ? Tu es encore plus méprisable que Rogue... » Dit Sirius.

« Hum, hum. » Fit Rogue.

« Quoi ? » Cracha Sirius.

« Assis le Cabot, ne parles pas de moi comme ça en ma présence. » Claqua la voix glaciale de la Terreur des Cachots.

« Ouais, ouais. Bref, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Pettigrow ! » Reprit Sirius en se tournant vers Harry.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'insulter son filleul, il sortit sa baguette et commença à faire des gestes complexes.

Harry entendit plusieurs cris de stupeur et Severus Rogue reprit la parole :

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça, Black ? Tu vas vraiment le briser ? »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Tu vas le regretter et tu auras beau pleurnicher, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. » Dit Sirius avec concentration.

Le jeune brun commença à ressentir une douleur sourde à l'endroit pile où il savait que se trouvait son noyau magique.

Que fais-tu Sirius ? Que veux-tu briser ? Pensa-t-il.

La douleur devint horrible, une grimace de douleur déforma les traits du jeune Potter et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Finalement, la douleur était trop forte et il lâcha un hurlement de douleur.

Il sentit vaguement les chaînes se dérouler de ses membres et deux personnes l'empoigner par les bras avant de le traîner, Merlin savait où.

La douleur était toujours là et ne disparaissait pas. Qu'avait donc fait Sirius pour qu'il ait autant mal, qu'avait brisé son parrain ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en sentant le froid qui annonce la présence des détraqueurs. Finalement, il savait où ils l'avaient emmené. Il avait été condamné à Azkaban. Mais pour combien de temps ?

C'est à moitié conscient qu'on le jeta dans une cellule.

« Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle maison, Potter. » Cracha une voix d'homme. « Bon séjour dans la cellule de ton ancien Parrain ! » Ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Ancien parrain ? Comment ça ancien parrain ? Soudainement, le déclic se fit. Sirius avait brisé le lien qui l'unissait à lui. Le lien magique qui unissait un parrain et son filleul.

Un détraqueur passa devant sa cellule et le brun revécu tous les mauvais souvenirs de sa vie.

Finalement s'en fut trop, la douleur et les effets du détraqueur le firent sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite je ne sais pas quand, sûrement la semaine prochaine... Peut-être...

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 4.

Bêta : Astralia(32)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stephanie_

Merci pour ta Review, pour le point de vu d'Hermione tu le connaîtra dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, oui Dumbledore veut envoyer Harry à Azkaban pour mieux le contrôler plus tard, mais il verra qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Outlander83_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Nana99_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Pour savoir si Hermione et Severus sont du côté d'Harry ou non tu le verra dans ce chapitre. Non tu as très bien compris, c'est bien la baguette d'Harry qui à lançait l' _Avada_ , mais tu découvrira plus tard pour quoi. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Fred était avec Georges dans leur chambre. Ils avaient arrêté de faire leurs expériences pour leurs farces et attrapes, pour parler d'un sujet important. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que leur mère, Ron et Ginny avaient osé dire de telles paroles à Harry. Depuis le procès du brun, ils ne leurs adressaient plus la parole, ils ne faisaient plus aucunes blagues et avaient coupé tout contact avec leurs amis.

« Non, mais tu as vu comment ils ont osé mentir et toutes les atrocités qu'ils lui ont dites ! Ils ne l'ont même pas laissé parlé sauf pour Quirrel ! » Dit Fred énervé.

« J'ai tout vu, j'étais avec toi je te rappelle ! Harry n'aurait jamais pu tuer Céd'. Ils étaient coéquipiers et Harry aurait donné sa vie pour n'importe qui ! Et je sais qu'Harry n'aurait pas menti en disant que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Il ne mentirait pas sur un sujet comme ça, alors que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être tranquille ! » Dit Georges en colère lui aussi.

« Et papa croit Harry. Il sait que Fudge ne veut pas croire au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et il sais qu'Harry n'aurait jamais tué Cédric. Bon sang, il a sauvé Ginny en deuxième année et notre famille lui doit la vie pour ça et eux, ils l'envoient à Azkaban pour le remercier ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, frérot. Il faut qu'on trouve les preuves pour libérer Harry. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on reprenne contact avec certain ami mon cher Gred. » Dit Georges.

« Tout a fait avec toi, mon cher Forge ! » S'exclama Fred avec un sourire.

* * *

Arthur était dans la cuisine et attendait que Charlie et Bill arrivent. Deux jours après le procès du jeune Potter, l'homme qui était obsédé par les moldus leur avait envoyé une lettre en leur demandant de venir au Terrier le plus vite possible. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa femme. Elle qui avait aimé Harry comme son fils était prête à croire qu'il avait pu tuer le fils d'Amos. Lui, savait que le brun ne pourrait jamais tué quelqu'un. Il avait tenté d'en parler avec Molly mais dès qu'il prononçait le nom du Survivant, elle ne l'écoutait plus et se contentait de sortir de la maison. Il devait avoir une discussion avec Ginny et elle descendit lorsqu'il l'appela.

« Tu voulais me voir papa ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ginny, pourquoi as-tu été aussi méchante la semaine dernière ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Je n'ai rien fait papa, la semaine dernière. » Dit la rousse.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à t'en souvenir ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère.

« Heu... non. »

« Alors ? »

« Tu parles du procès de _Potter_ ? » Elle avait craché le nom de l'enfant qui lui avait sauvé la vie avec haine et dégoût.

« Exactement, donc ? » Répliqua le patriarche de la famille d'une voix froide peu habituelle chez lui.

« Je lui ai dit tout ce que je pensais ! Il a tué Cédric papa ! C'est un monstre ! »

« Tu oublies que sans lui tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui ! »

« Il m'a peut-être sauvé la vie, mais il a tué Diggory ! » Dit Ginny.

« Qui te dit qu'il l'a tué ? » Demanda son père.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient la preuve pendant le procès. »

« Et tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? »

« Seulement parce que Dumbledore le dit. »

« Dumbledore le dit parce qu'Harry l'a dit. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de _Potter_. » Dit-elle d'une voix froide en se retournant pour quitter la pièce.

« Je ne te reconnaît plus Genevra. » Dit Arthur alors que sa fille quittait le salon.

Bill et Charlie arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et il leur expliqua la situation, bien que le fait qu'Harry soit en prison ait été annoncé le lendemain du procès dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

* * *

Ginny fulminait en s'asseyant sur son lit. Comment son père osait-il lui dire ça. Elle n'avait dit que ce qu'elle pensait après tout, si Tu-Sais-Qui était réellement de retour, alors Potter l'aurait sûrement rejoint. Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop franche lors du procès mais il fallait que ça sorte.

Elle laissa ses pensées de côtés pour écrire une lettre à une de ses amies de Gryffondor. Luna ne lui parlait plus depuis le procès. La jeune Lovegood lui avait dit qu'elle savait que Potter n'avait rien fait mais la rousse n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait coupé tout lien avec la blonde.

* * *

Ron était allongé dans son lit. Il tenait la dernière lettre d'Hermione entre ses mains et la lut une énième fois :

 _Ronald_

 _C'est Hermione, je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'annoncer que je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole. Pas après ce que tu as osé dire à Harry._

 _Comment oses-tu croire qu'il ait pu tuer Cédric ?!_

 _Si tu m'envoies une lettre et que tu attends une réponse. Elle ne viendra jamais._

 _Comment as-tu osé laisser tomber ton meilleur ami au moment où il avait le plus besoin de toi ?_

 _Au revoir._

 _Hermione Granger_

La brune n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, mais d'un côté, il s'en fichait. Si elle tenait avec Potter, il ne traînerait plus avec elle. De toute façon, il avait d'autres amis ! Et maintenant que Potter était en prison, il pourrait traîner avec d'autres personnes que lui. Il envoya une lettre à Dean et Seamus. Et alla voir Ginny.

* * *

Hermione était dans sa chambre et pleurait. Elle ne parlait plus à personne depuis qu'Harry avait été envoyé à Azkaban, elle avait seulement envoyé une lettre à Ronald pour lui dire que leur amitié n'avait plus lieu d'être. En pensant au brun, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues redoublèrent. Elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas pu tuer Cédric, il aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Et comme Voldemort était de retour, elle se doutait que c'était un plan du mage noir pour envoyer son ennemi à Azkaban sans révéler son retour. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry l'avait dit à Dumbledore. Mais ce dernier l'avait trahi. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Harry puisse faire une telle chose ? Lui qui avait tant fait pour le brun !

Elle détestait Dumbledore. Il avait osé dire que le jeune Potter avait tué le professeur Quirrel lors de sa première année alors que c'était lui qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour que ce soit eux qui aillent sauver la Pierre Philosophale des mains de Voldemort.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre et la voix de sa mère retentit dans le silence.

« Hermione ? Ça va ma chérie ? » Demanda Jeanne.

« Oui maman. » Dit la brune en tentant de prendre une voix rassurante. Mais elle savait que sa mère avait perçu ses pleures dans sa voix.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre de sa fille et s'approcha du lit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh, maman... C'est horrible ce qu'ils ont fait... Ils l'ont envoyé en prison alors qu'il n'a rien fait... » Pleura Hermione.

« Qui, ma chérie ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Harry ! Ils disent qu'il a tué Cédric, tu sais le Poufsouffle dont je t'ai parlé. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je le sais ! Harry n'aurait jamais tué quelqu'un au contraire, il aurait donné sa vie pour le sauver ! »

« Tu sais ma chérie, la vie est injuste parfois et il y a les personnes qui sont comme toi qui vont chercher par tous les moyens possibles de trouver ce qu'il s'est passé pour pouvoir le libérer. »

« Tu aurais entendu tout ce qu'ils lui ont dit ! »

« Qui ? »

« Les Weasley ! Dumbledore ! Lupin et Black ! Et le plus horrible c'est que Black a brisé le lien Parrain-Filleul qui l'unissait à Harry ! J'ai tout lu là dessus maman, la personne qui brise le lien ne ressent rien mais l'autre... Elle ressent une douleur si intense qu'elle peut en mourir... »

La jeune fille éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots.

« Je connais Harry grâce à toi, tu me l'a décrit comme quelqu'un de fort qui ferait tout pour ses amis. Tu m'a dit qu'il avait tout le courage d'un Gryffondor. Mais crois-tu qu'il aimerait te voir comme ça ? Il a confiance en toi. Quand il t'a lancé ce regard lorsque tu étais à l'infirmerie, à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? »

« Que je l'aide... »

« Alors fais le, tu es sa meilleure amie et il compte sur toi. Je suis sûre que si les places avaient été inversées, il aurait fait la même chose pour toi. Il aurait cherché un moyen de te libérer. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Je suis moi aussi une Gryffondor. Je dois aider mon meilleur ami. » Dit Hermione en sortant de son lit.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda sa mère alors qu'elle prenait des vêtements et filait à la salle de bain.

« Faire des recherches à la bibliothèque magique ! » Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Oui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste sans rien faire. Elle devait aider son ami. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir Harry de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton, en face de lui debout tout habillé de robe noire, comme à son habitude, Severus Rogue qui le regardait de ses yeux d'onyx, attendant que le vieil homme parle.

« Severus, je ne pouvais rien faire... » Dit le vieux Directeur.

« Vous ne pouviez rien faire ? Vous vous moquez de moi, j'espère. Vous l'avez accusé d'avoir tué cet incapable de Quirrel et vous avez laissé Black brisé le lien Parrain-Filleul. Et vous dites que vous ne pouviez rien faire ! » Dit le Maître des Potions en colère.

« Je me devais de dire la vérité. Il a réellement tué le professeur Quirrel. »

« Vous savez très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et pour Diggory, vous croyez que c'est lui qui l'a tué ? »

« Malheureusement, les preuves sont là. »

« Vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu reprendre mon poste d'espion pour vous ? »

« Parce que cela était trop dangereux pour vous. »

« Non, parce que je sais que c'était un plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour mettre le garçon hors course pour qu'il ne puisse pas révéler son retour. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre réflexion. » Dit Rogue en quittant le bureau en un claque de cape.

Peut-être que c'était un plan de Voldemort mais maintenant ce qui était fait, était fait. Impossible de retourner en arrière avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit Harry n'aurait plus confiance en lui. Mais peut-être ce n'était pas un plan de Voldemort. Peut-être qu'Harry avait réellement tué le Poufsouffle de sang-froid. Peut-être que Rogue essayait de le tromper. Mais pourquoi le Maître des Potions s'intéresserait-il à ça ? Lui, qui déteste le fils de James Potter, pourquoi le défendrait-il ?

Il prit un bonbon au citron et sortit de son bureau.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici, mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Entre les Détraqueurs, Bellatrix qui riait de son malheur, revoir le corps mort de Cédric dans ses cauchemars, son ventre qui se tordait douloureusement à cause de la soif et de la faim et la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de Sirius. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose mourir.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le sommeil à jamais était Hermione. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné et qu'elle devait sûrement être en train de chercher un moyen pour le faire sortir de cet enfer. Mais aussi le fait qu'il était innocent.

Alors quand les Détraqueurs passaient près de lui et qu'il revoyait ses pires souvenirs, l'image du cadavre de Cédric lui rappelait qu'il était innocent. Lorsque le rire fou et la voix de Bellatrix retentissait dans la cellule voisine, l'image d'Hermione l'aidait à ne pas écouter la femme. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les cauchemars qui se rajoutaient aux souvenirs du cimetière. Il voyait des gens se faire tuer et il se voyait les tuer. Pourtant quand il se réveillait en sursaut et que sa cicatrice le brûlait horriblement, il remarquait qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa cellule. Les Détraqueurs passaient tout le temps près de sa cellule ne lui laissant aucun répit. Dans sa nouvelle _maison_ , il n'y avait pas de lumière. Le soleil lui manquait tellement. Et pourtant, le temps passait tellement lentement. Il passait si lentement qu'Harry croyait que les secondes étaient des heures.

* * *

La rentrée arriva trop rapidement au goût de Sirius qui était le nouveau professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Il était à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Rogue le fusillait de son regard noir et le chef de la famille Black le lui rendait bien.

Les nouveaux élèves furent répartis et Dumbledore fit son discours habituel. Sirius remarqua qu'à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione Granger semblait dévastée. Tout comme Neville Londubat et les jumeaux Weasley. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'à la table des Gryffons que des personnes étaient dans le même état. À la table des Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood n'était plus aussi joyeuse que l'année précédente et les jaune et noir étaient encore en deuil. Seule la table des Serpentard n'avait pas changée. Après le dîner, Sirius se dirigea vers ses appartements, lorsqu'il croisa Rogue.

« Je dois te parler Black et en privé. » Dit le Maître des Potions d'une voix glaciale.

Sirius le mena jusqu'à ses quartiers et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

« Que me veux-tu Rogue ? » Commença Sirius.

« Je veux te parler de Potter. » Dit l'ennemi d'enfance de l'Animagus, d'une voix neutre.

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce traître ! »

« Ton filleul n'est pas un traître. »

« Si ! Il a tué Diggory ! »

« Et il est à Azkaban et d'après le gardien, il réagit comme toi. »

« Moi j'étais innocent ! »

« Et lui alors ? »

« Les preuves sont là. »

« Pour toi aussi, ils avaient des preuves et pourtant tu as été envoyé en prison. »

« Je n'ai pas eu de procès et lui si. Il aurait pu se défendre. »

« Tu n'étais pas à sa place. Que ressentirais-tu s'il t'avais dit ce que tu lui as dit ? Ce que Dumbledore a dit sur lui ? Ce que les Weasley ont dit ? Il a été blessé. Comment réagirais-tu si les personnes que tu considères comme ta famille te disaient ça ? Et pour finir, que ressentirais-tu si tu avais été à la place de Potter lorsque tu as brisé le lien qui t'unissais à lui ? »

« Je... Je ne l'aurais pas supporté... » Murmura l'ancien prisonnier en se rendant compte de ses erreurs.

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout cela Black et profites-en pour résonner le loup. » Dit Severus en se levant.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est innocent ? » Demanda Sirius avant que le Maitre des Potions ne quitte ses appartements.

« Parce que je sais que Potter n'aurait jamais tué quelqu'un de sang-froid. Parce que Potter est un foutu Gryffondor, comme toi, qui foncerait la tête la première pour sauver un ami. Parce que Potter est comme son père. Cela te suffit ou je continue. »

« Non, c'est bon. »

« Une chose avant que je ne parte, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il revienne vers toi comme un bon petit toutou. » Et sur ces derniers mots, Rogue quitta la pièce.

 _Par Merlin... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai envoyé un innocent en prison... Pardonnes-moi James..._ Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite je ne sais pas quand.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 5.

Bêta : Bybluppy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Serelya Prongs_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stephanie_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Neville était dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, seul Hermione et Luna lui parlait encore, les autres le rejetait parce qu'il avait clamé haut et fort l'innocence d'Harry. Tous les Gryffondor lui disaient qu'il ne valait pas mieux que le brun mais Neville s'en fichait. Il croyait en l'innocence du Survivant. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que lui, il y avait les jumeaux Weasley, Hermione, Luna et d'autre personnes qui ne le disaient pas. Aussi Ronald avait profité de l'absence du brun et avait tous les Gryffondors qui le soutenaient. Alors quand le roux décidait quelque chose, ils lui obéissaient. Hermione, le jeune Londubat, Fred, Georges et des joueurs de l'équipe de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient les seuls qui refusaient d'écouter Ron.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que l'école avait reprit et tout avait changé à Poudlard. Même Drago Malefoy n'embêtait plus les Gryffondors. Il disait que son ennemi n'était pas là donc qu'il n'avait aucune raison de venir voir les Verracasse qu'étaient les lions. L'équipe de Quidditch ne gagnait plus aucun match et même le professeur McGonagall n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

Minerva était dans son bureau. Elle venait d'avoir une discussion avec le Directeur et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été aussi odieux envers le jeune Potter. Elle décida d'en parler avec son collègue, elle lança de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et annonça sa destination.

« Severus ? » Appela-t-elle.

« Oui ? » Demanda l'interpellé.

« Puis-je venir m'entretenir avec vous ? »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, Minerva, donc faites vite. »

La directrice des lions entra chez le Maître des Potions.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda le professeur de Potion.

« Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Albus. » Dit Minerva.

« Laissez-moi deviner, c'était au sujet de Potter. »

« Oui et il ne veut rien entendre. »

« Vous savez tout comme moi comment il est Minerva. »

« Mais Potter est innocent ! » S'exclama l'Animagus Chat.

« Je le sais. » Répondit la Terreur des Cachort

« Il faut le sortir d'Azkaban ! Vous souvenez des effets qu'ont les Détraqueurs sur lui ! Il va mourir là-bas ! Peut-être l'est-il déjà ! »

« Minerva si le Survivant venait à mourir tout le monde le saurait déjà vous ne croyez pas. »

« Si. »

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait très heureux que son plan ait marché à la perfection. »

« Comptez-vous reprendre votre poste d'espion ? »

« J'ai dit non à Albus et je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Comment savez-vous que c'est un plan de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Les Mangemorts parlent Minerva, surtout Pettigrow. »

« Pettigrow est venu vous voir ? »

« Oui pendant les vacances. Assez parlé, vous voulez sauvez Potter oui ou non ? »

« Mais bien sûr que oui ! »

« Alors nous allons faire tout notre possible pour le sortir de là et nous allons commencer par trouver des preuves. Je pense qu'une petite réunion s'impose avec Mesdemoiselles Granger, Lovegood, Bell, Jonhson, Spenett et messieurs Londubat, Weasley et Weasley et Jordan. Eux aussi clament l'innocence de Potter, je pense qu'ils voudront aider. »

« Je vais les prévenir que nous ferons cela discrètement. »

« Que diriez vous de commencer demain soir ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

« C'est parfait. Où ? »

« Je pense que vous devriez demander à messieurs Weasley pour l'endroit. »

« D'accord, je vous informerez du lieu dès que je le connaîtrais. »

« À demain Minerva. »

« Bonne nuit Severus. » Dit la Directrice adjointe avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

Elle avait peur pour Potter. Personne ne méritait d'aller à Azkaban sans raison. Les détraqueurs étaient les pires créatures qu'elle connaisse, elle ne savait pas comment faisait Potter pour survivre. Il devait subir la présence des créatures des ténèbres mais en plus la douleur du lien brisé.

En pensant au lien brisé, elle se mit à penser à Sirius Black. Son récent collègue n'était pas aussi joyeux que lors des vacances. Depuis la rentrée scolaire, il ne souriait plus et ne faisait plus aucune blague. Même les disputes avec le Directeur des Serpentard n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Elle savait que Severus avait parlé à l'Animagus chien, mais que lui avait-il dit pour que le dernier Black réagisse ainsi ? Oh bien sûr, l'Animagus chat connaissait très bien l'ancien Mangemort, il avait sûrement dû dire ou plutôt jeter la vérité à la figure de Black. C'est-à-dire, le fait que lui aussi avait été emprisonné injustement.

Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour se rattraper. Le mal était fait et rien ne pourrait changer quoi que se soit.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Severus alla dans la Salle sur Demande pour la réunion.

 _Premier arrivé comme toujours._ Pensa-t-il.

Il s'installa sur un des nombreux fauteuils que la salle magique avait fait apparaître lorsqu'il avait pensé à une salle confortable pour parler.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Luna Lovegood.

« Bonsoir professeur. » Dit-elle de la voix sérieuse avec laquelle elle parlait depuis l'emprisonnement de Potter.

« Bonsoir Miss Lovegood. » Répondit le Maître des Potions.

Elle s'installa et la porte s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinett, Angelina Jonhson et Katie Bell.

Lorsqu'ils furent installé ce fut Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Minerva McGonagall qui entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Bonsoir à tous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors nous allons faire cela rapidement. » Commença Severus.

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête.

« Le professeur Rogue et moi-même devons vous parler d'une chose importante. » Poursuivit Minerva. « Nous vous avons réunis ici ce soir parce que vous êtes les seuls à croire Harry Potter innocent. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part des élèves.

« Nous devons établir un plan pour libérer Potter. » Dit Severus.

« Attendez professeur. » Dit Lee. « Vous, le professeur Rogue vous croyez Harry innocent ! Vous le détestez non ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je déteste Potter que je ne peux pas reconnaître ce qui est juste. » Répondit Rogue.

« On doit trouver Pettigrow ! » Dit Hermione.

« Et comment comptez-vous l'attraper, Miss Granger ? » Demanda froidement l'ancien Mangemort.

« Il faut trouver des preuves pour faire libérer Harry ! Il faut capturer un Mangemort et le livrer au Ministère. Ils l'interrogeront et ils verront qu'Harry est innocent ! » S'exclama Neville.

« Pourquoi un Mangemort en particulier monsieur Londubat ? » Demanda Minerva.

« Parce que si Vous-Savez-Qui est réellement de retour alors ça veut dire que c'est lui qui a fait ça ou un de ses Mangemorts. »

« Bon raisonnement monsieur Londubat. » Dit Rogue. « Mais comment comptez-vous attraper un Mangemort qui a plusieurs années d'expérience comparé à vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Dit l'héritier des Londubat en baissant la tête.

« Vous étiez un Mangemort... » Commença Fred.

« ...Vous pourriez nous aider. » Termina Georges.

« Oui et non. » Répondit l'ancien Mangemort.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Alicia.

« Parce que je suis un espion. Donc si je capture un Mangemort, soit ça fonctionne et personne n'en sait rien, soit je meurs pour trahison. »

« Vous pourriez nous dire lequel d'entre eux est le plus faible ? » Demanda Angelina.

« Peter Pettigrow. »

« Je sais comment il est, je l'ai vu il y a deux ans. » Dit Hermione.

« Savez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait offert une main d'argent pour avoir réalisé le rituel pour lui rendre son corps ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux d'onyx.

« Non. Mais il a une dette envers Harry ! » répondit Hermione.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda McGonagall.

« Sirius et Remus voulaient le tuer pour le meurtre des Potter, mais Harry les a empêché. »

« Donc ce rat aurait une dette de vie envers Potter. Intéressant. » Dit pour lui même Rogue. « S'il vient me voir je le lui rappellerai. Bien, Messieurs Weasley et Jordan demandez de l'aide à vos contacts et informez nous de ce qu'ils en pensent. Miss Lovegood, je crois savoir que votre père dirige le Chicaneur, pourrait-il publier un article sur Potter ? »

« Je ferai mon possible monsieur. » Répondit la blonde.

« Bien, Miss Granger vous ferez des recherches à l'aide de monsieur Londubat sur les noms des Mangemorts que je vous donnerez à la fin de cette réunion. Miss Spinett, Jonhson et Bell, essayez de raisonner certains Gryffons pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide. Minerva, je vous laisse parler avec le Directeur. » Conclut Severus.

« Monsieur, comment sauront nous quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion? » Demanda Katie.

« Bonne question. »

« Je peux faire des recherches pour trouver un moyen discret de prévenir les autres et je vous en informerez professeur pour que vous l'approuver. » proposa Hermione.

« Bonne idée, Miss Granger. » Dit Minerva.

* * *

Lord Voldemort était heureux. Son plan avait marché à la perfection et maintenant Potter était en prison depuis le mois de juin. Potter allait mourir en prison pas de sa main mais grâce à lui.

 _Même Dumbledore à mordu à l'hameçon, d'après la lettre de Severus._ Pensa-t-il.

Son espion lui avait envoyé une lettre qui lui avait beaucoup plu. Il lui disait qu'il restait espionner Dumbledore au cas où il changerait d'avis sur Potter. Tout en lui disant que son plan était tout aussi magnifique que lui. Ah, qu'il aimait quand ses serviteurs reconnaissaient sa grandeur.

* * *

Le mois de février pointait son nez et le groupe secret qui s'était formé pour prouver l'innocence d'Harry Potter n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Hermione avait inventé des faux Gaillons qui – lorsqu'un membre du groupe mettait une datte pour les réunions – chauffaient pour prévenir du changement.

Les jumeaux et Lee avaient demandé de l'aide auprès de leurs contacts mais aucun d'entre eux ne croyait en l'innocence d'Harry. Le directeur était toujours aussi buté qu'avant et les lions ne voulaient rien entendre.

Résultat : ils en étaient au point mort. Le seul avantage qu'ils avaient était que Severus avait revu Peter et que la Terreur des Cachots lui avait rappelé avec un sarcasme bien sentit qu'il avait une dette de vie envers Potter. Mais depuis cela plus rien. L'Animagus rat n'avait plus donné signe de vie.

Les membres de l'Odre du Phénix protégeaient une chose que seuls Severus et Dumbledore connaissaient. La prophétie qui concernait Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Bien que le Maître des Potions n'en connaisse que la moitié. Les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient protéger. Arthur Weasley avait faillit y passer, le serpent de Voldemort l'ayant attaqué peu avant Noël, mais il avait été sauvé de justesse par Tonks qui venait prendre son tour de garde.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite je ne sais pas quand.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 6.

Bêta : Bybluppy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stephanie_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Dans le noir, sur le sol de pierre glacée, se tenait roulé en boule Harry Potter. Le Survivant était dans un sale état, il ne mangeait rien, n'ayant plus la force de se déplacer, buvait rarement, et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : mourir. Ses cheveux lui arrivait aux épaules, ses os étaient saillant, ses yeux étaient ternes, plus aucune étincelle de vie n'y apparaissait. Il avait perdu tout espoirs, même s'il savait qu'il était innocent rien ne l'aider.

 _Harry Potter, le Survivant, le gamin arrogant, mort en prison._

Pensa-t-il.

Il se demandait comment son ex-parrain avait fait pour survivre à cet enfer. Bien sûr, il savait que le fait qu'il soit Animagus l'avait beaucoup aidé. Mais, Harry n'en était pas un. Les Détraqueurs s'acharnaient sur lui. Il savait, il le sentait, s'était bientôt la fin.

Alors qu'un Détraqueur s'avançait vers sa cellule, Harry ferma les yeux.

 _Papa, maman, Cédric j'arrive._

Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Le mois de juin arriva trop rapidement pour Hermione. Elle recherchait toujours un moyen de sortir son meilleur ami de prison, mais pour elle la seule solution était de livrer un mangemort aux Aurors. Et la seule personne possible à laquelle elle pensait était Peter Pettigrow qui était recherché par le Ministère. Elle se fichait pas mal de l'argent qu'il y avait à gagner pour la capture de l'Animagus, non tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était libérer Harry.

Les examens avaient lieu le lendemain et elle s'était plongée dans ses révisions des mois auparavant.

Finalement les buses se passèrent bien, même si Hermione craignait d'avoir fait une erreur en potion.

Elle se leva en s'étirant vers 7 heures. Elle savait qu'elle avait le temps de dormir parce qu'ils étaient en week-end mais elle voulait voir son professeur de potion.

Elle alla prendre une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit manger dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa à la table des rouges et ors et une larme roula sur sa joue lorsque – comme à chaque endroit où elle allait dans le château – l'image d'Harry assit à côté d'elle passa devant ses yeux.

Un hiboux se posa devant elle attendant qu'elle paie le journal qu'il venait de déposer dans son assiette. Elle lui donna une noise et déplia la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle faillit sauter de joie en voyant le gros titre qui s'étalait en première page et s'empressa de lire l'article qui l'accompagnait :

 _ **Le Survivant innocent !**_

 _Hier, en fin d'après-midi, Peter Pettigrow, l'homme qui avait vendu les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui, a été appréhendé au Ministère de la Magie._

 _En effet alors que les fidèles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom infiltraient le Ministère, Albus Dumbledore et de nombreux Aurors ont réussi à en capturer quelques-uns. (Voir la liste des Mangemorts emprisonné page 3.)_

 _Peter Pettigrow, personne qui nous vous le rappelons était normalement morte, a été interroger sous Véritasérum et à avoué une chose que personne n'aurait cru._

 _« Il a avouer avoir lancé le sortilège de la mort avec la baguette de Potter sur Diggory. Dire qu'on a envoyé un innocent en prison ! »_

 _Nous dit un homme présent lors du procès de l'Animagus rat._

 _« Deux Aurors ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore sont partit chercher le garçon. »_

 _Nous dis la sous-secrétaire du Ministre._

 _Nous ne savons cependant pas dans quel état le Survivant sera lorsqu'on le sortira de prison._

 _Sera-t-il fou ?_

 _Nous vous promettons de vous informer de l'état du héro national dès que nous en serons d'avantage._

 _Votre rédactrice._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Hermione était heureuse mais aussi inquiète. C'est pourquoi elle alla voir le Maître des Potions.

* * *

Ron était choqué. Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur, l'Élu, son ex-meilleur ami était innocent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun revienne vers lui après ce qu'il lui avait dit au procès.

 _Désolé Harry..._

Pensa-t-il.

Le roux alla dans le parc, près du Lac Noir et pleura les erreurs qu'il avait faite.

* * *

Sirius était dans ses appartements, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Finalement, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus avait raison. Il avait envoyé un innocent en prison. Il avait envoyé son neveu, non son ex-neveu, dans le trou dans lequel il avait été enfermé durant douze longues années.

Le seul Black restant savait qu'il avait survécu à Azkaban seulement grâce à sa forme Animagus. Il ne savait pas si le brun ressentait encore la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé en brisant le lien.

 _Pardonnes-moi, James._

Pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois, alors que les larmes continuaient à rouler sur ses joues.

* * *

Dumbledore était dans le hall du Ministère, attendant les deux Aurors qui devaient l'accompagner pour aller libérer le garçon.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Severus ? Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas écouté Minerva ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait des recherches approfondit pour savoir si le Survivant était réellement coupable ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière ?

Il n'en savait rien. Mais il s'en voulait d'avoir commis autant d'erreurs. Pourtant, il savait qu'Harry ne lui avait pas menti sur le retour de Voldemort...

Les deux Aurors arrivèrent, le sortant de ses pensées, il les salua et ils transplanèrent. Après avoir prit le petit bateau pour atteindre la prison, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et Albus créa un Patronus. Ils avancèrent rapidement, pressaient de quitter cet endroit, et arrivèrent devant la cellule dans laquelle se trouver le Survivant, chassant le Détraqueur qui s'avancer vers celle-ci.

* * *

Remus était sur le bord d'une falaise. Lui, le plus sage des Maraudeurs, avait fait l'inacceptable en envoyer un membre de sa meute en prison. Son loup lui en voulait. Il avait prit le dessus et l'avait amené au bord de cette falaise. Elle était assez haute pour qu'il meurt en un saut. Mais mourir serait trop facile, il le savait. Alors il transplana au quartier général et attendit que Dumbledore revienne avec Harry.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite dans deux semaines.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour, tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 7.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Nana99_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour tes Reviews. Alors, Severus est du côté de personne, enfin avant le procès d'Harry, il était du côté de Dumby. Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé, on peut dire qu'il est du côté d'Harry. Harry ne fais plus confiance à Dumbledore, tu le verra dans ce chapitre. C'est Voldemort qui est l'auteur de la présence de Peter au Ministère, il pensait qu'avec son Animagus il ne serait pas capturé. Mais malheureusement, cela n'a pas été le cas. Les sorciers savent maintenant que Voldy est bel et bien de retour. Je ne vais pas te dire ce que fera Harry sinon, se serait te spoiler le reste de l'histoire. Sirius, Remus, Dumby, Ron, Ginny et Molly ne changeront pas. Harry les rejettera et ils ne seront pas gentil avec lui. Sirius n'a plus aucun droit sur Harry vu qu'il a brisé le lien qui les unissaient. Harry tuera bien Voldemort. Bon voilà j'espère avoir répondue à toutes tes questions. Je te laisse lire. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lilou_

Merci pour ta Review, je peux comprendre que les méchants soient toujours les mêmes, je passe tout tes autres commentaires, mais si tu n'aime pas, eh bien ne lis pas. En tout cas si tu lis toujours, bonne lecture.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review, dis j'aimerais m'entretenir avec autrement que part review, serais-ce possible ? À tu un compte ? Ou une adresse mail ? Merci d'avance. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Merci pour tes Reviews, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Angel-sly_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Jessiluck_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, merci aussi pour tous tes compliments, j'apprécie fortement. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Maud baudet_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

« Harry, tu m'entends ? » Demanda la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

 _Non, je ne veux pas le voir !_

Pensa Harry.

« Potter ? » Appela la voix d'Alastor Maugrey.

 _Croyait-il en mon innocence ?_

Se demanda Harry.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda la voix de Severus Rogue.

« Pro... Ro... » Parvint à dire le Survivant.

« Pourquoi répond-t-il à Severus ? » Demanda la voix de Sirius.

Harry remarqua qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Il garda les yeux fermés et gémit lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur intense au niveau de son noyau magique. Il roula sur le côté jusqu'à se retrouver par terre pour ensuite se rouler en boule.

« Harry ? » Demanda la voix d'Hermione Granger.

« Mione... » Murmura Harry.

« Harry ? » Répéta la voix de Ronald Weasley.

 _Non..._

Pensa-t-il.

Un bruit sourd retentit suivi d'un cri de douleur.

« Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! » S'exclama la voix de Molly Weasley.

Un nouveau bruit sourd ce fit entendre.

« Vous devriez sortir Monsieur Weasley, Molly. » Dit posément la voix du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'on lui avait mit ses lunettes. Il vit Albus Dumbledore faire un vol plané et atterrir contre le mur.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ! » S'écria Ginny.

À son tour, elle rejoignit son frère, sa mère et le directeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Ri... Rien... » Murmura Harry alors que Sirius s'écrasait contre le mur lui aussi.

« Comment ça « Rien » ? » Demanda Remus Lupin.

Lui aussi vola à travers la pièce après avoir prononcé ses paroles.

« Je... ri... rien... » Murmura Harry.

« C'est pas lui. » S'exclama le professeur Rogue. « C'est sa magie. »

« Mais pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à eux ? » Demanda Arthur Weasley.

« M'ont... Trahi... » Grogna faiblement Harry.

« Tu sais qui t'a trahi ? » Demanda Fred.

« Ma... Gie... »

« Sa magie les reconnaît. » Dit le Maître des Potions.

« Pro... Ro... » Gémit Harry.

« Oui, Potter ? »

« Lien... » Murmura douloureusement le brun en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne peux rien y faire. Désolé. »

« Ne... il... »

« Pardon ? »

« Nev... il... »

« Monsieur Londubat est là. Si vous voulez savoir s'il vous à soutenu, c'est le cas. »

« Lu... a... »

« Miss Lovegood vous a aussi soutenu. »

Harry inspira doucement avant de dire.

« Veux... Mour... »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Mou... rir... » Murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Je vous comprend, mais je vous promets de vous aider. » Murmura le Maître des Potions.

Harry sentit le goulot d'un flacon de potion se presser contre ses lèvres et avala du mieux qu'il pu le liquide qu'il contenait. Il soupira de bien-être avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

* * *

Severus regarda le jeune homme face à lui avec horreur. Il avait la peau sur les os, des hématome sur tout le corps et son visage était couvert de griffures. La robe de sorcier qu'il portait était en lambeaux, laissant voir plusieurs blessures mal cicatrisées, son corps tremblait comme si le garçon avait subi le sortilège _Doloris_ de nombreuses fois. Ses cheveux corbeau était longs et sales. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à son ennemis d'enfance. Et dire qu'il croyait que Potter était un enfant gâté, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Minerva lui avait parlé des supplices que vivait le jeune Potter chez les Dursley et Severus trouvait que la vie du gamin ressemblait fortement à la sienne. Alors, oui, il aiderai Potter, non Harry. Il aiderai Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

D'un coup de baguette, il sortit ceux qui avait trahi le garçon, de la pièce et insonorisa la pièce. Il se tourna vers les autres qui avaient un petit sourire au lèvres.

« Allez-vous l'aider ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » Dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

« Bien, maintenant, il faut trouver le testament de ses parents. » Annonça-t-il.

« Pourquoi professeur ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pour que j'obtienne la garde d'Harry. »

« Je vais à Gringott's. » Dit Bill.

Tous le regardèrent partir et lorsque le rouquin fut sortit tous se tournèrent vers Severus.

« Comment fait-on pour Albus ? » Demanda Minerva.

« Le chapeau vert est aussi un problème. » Déclara Luna, les yeux dans le vague.

« Fudge... » Murmura Harry dans son sommeil.

« Comment il fait pour traduire ce que dit Luna ? » Demanda Neville.

« Et en dormant en plus. » Ajouta Hermione.

« Fudge est un problème ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Oui, il sait que Voldemort est de retour mais, il était heureux de pouvoir envoyer Harry à Azkaban. Qui sait ce qu'il prépare ? » Dit Minerva.

« Il a raison. » Dit Severus.

« Pas encore... Cédric... » Gémit Harry.

« Harry ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Non... Arrêtez... Maman... S'il vous plaît... Arrêtez... » Continua le brun.

« Le garçon est en plein cauchemar. Il faut le réveiller. » Dit Maugrey.

« Papa... Il... Cédric... Non pas ma faute... » Pleura Harry.

« Harry... » Dit doucement Severus en le secouant.

« Non... Arrêtez ! Veux plus me battre... Trop sang... Tuez-moi... Veux plus... _Doloris_... Fudge... Veux plus douleur... Bellatrix... Rire... Non... Arrêtez... » Murmura le Survivant.

« Harry ! Réveillez-vous ! » Dit plus fort Severus.

Dans un sursaut le brun se réveilla, rampa lentement vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et se roulant en boule.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce portèrent leurs regards emplis d'inquiétude sur le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude. Mais, leurs yeux se tournèrent presque aussitôt sur le Patronus en forme de loup qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

« J'ai trouvé le testament mais, Dumbledore pose problème. » S'exclama la voix de Bill.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite dans deux semaines.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 8.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

* * *

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Lysa Sucre_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, tu verra dans se chapitre pourquoi Harry est dans cet état. Pareil pour Dumbledore, tu découvrira le testament de Lily et James dans ce chapitre. Voldemort pensait que Peter pourrait aller chercher la prophétie vu que c'est un Animagus. Mais il ne savait pas que le Ministère avait mit une alarme exprès pour notre petit rat. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Jessiluck_

Merci pour ta Review, pour Voldemort tu verra, suspens. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Severus aidera Harry. Pour le testament, tu verra dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review, ce n'est pas grave. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

« Laissez-moi passer ! » Cria Bill Weasley.

« Où étais-tu ? » Demanda sèchement sa mère.

« À Gringott's. » Répondit le rouquin.

« Tu es parti sans me le dire ! Que faisais-tu ? » Demanda Molly.

« Je vais où je veux et je fais ce que je veux, maman. Je n'ai plus 5 ans. Alors, maintenant, laissez-moi passer ! » Répliqua froidement Bill.

« Que faisais-tu à Gringott's ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Claqua la voix froide de Severus.

« Monsieur Weasley est parti à Gringott's et il ne veux pas nous dire pourquoi. » Répondit Albus Dumbledore en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions.

« _Accio_ ! Merci monsieur Weasley. » Di Severus alors qu'un parchemin scellé aux armes de la banque sorcière se posait dans sa main.

« Comment ? » Fit le vielle homme, surpris.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas Albus. Monsieur Weasley, comptez-vous venir ? » Demanda le professeur de Potions.

« J'arrive professeur. » Dit Bill en bousculant son petit frère.

Ils remontèrent à l'étage dans la chambre dans laquelle était installé Harry et placèrent de puissant sortilèges de confidentialités sur la porte.

« Harry, vous m'entendez ? » Demanda Severus au Survivant.

« Oui... » Murmura une voix étouffée.

« Bien. » S'exclama le Maître des Potions avant de dérouler le parchemin.

 _Le 30 juillet 1981 à Gringott's en présence de Lily Rose Evans-Potter, Sirius Orion Black et Maître Gripsec._

 _Ceci est mon testament._

 _Moi, James Charlus Potter, lègue l'ensemble de mes biens à mon seul fils et héritier, Harry James Potter._

 _Harry, si tu lis ce parchemin un jour, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Sache que je t'aime et ta mère aussi._

 _Je verse une somme de 60 000 Gallions à Remus John Lupin ainsi que le Manoir Potter situé à Londres. Soit au calme là-bas mon ami._

 _Je verse également une somme de 40 000 Gallions à Sirius Orion Black. Merci pour avoir toujours été là pour moi, mon frère._

 _En cas de décès de Lily Rose Evans-Potter, je confie la garde légale de Harry James Potter à Sirius Orion Black. En cas d'impossibilité, je désigne Franck et Alice Londubat. En troisième choix, la garde de mon fils reviendra à Severus Tobias Rogue._

 _Je sais que nous avons eu des différents, Severus. Mais, je n'ai plus quinze ans, si Lily te fais confiance alors je te ferais confiance._

 _Mes amis, je sais que vous prendrez tous soin de mon fils._

 _Harry, c'est maman._

 _Sache tout d'abord que je t'aime._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu connaîtra Pétunia lorsque tu liras ceci mais sache que je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle ait ta garde. Elle me déteste et je sais qu'elle te détesteras. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te traite comme elle m'a traitée lorsque j'étais enfant._

 _Je t'aime._

 _On se reverra._

 _James Charlus Potter._

 _Lily Rose Evans-Potter._

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du Maître des Potions. Sa Lily lui confiait la garde de son fils. Sa Lily savait qu'il changerait de côté. Elle lui avait confié la garde du Survivant et il ne l'avait jamais sut. Mais, comment aurait-il réagit s'il l'avait sut avant ? Aurait-il traité le garçon comme son propre fils ? Il se tourna vers le garçon avec douceur.

« Êtes-vous d'accord avec le testament de vos parents, Harry ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions alors que des larmes roulée sur les joues du garçon.

Après avoir entendu le testament de ses parents, une phrase qu'il avait entendu durant son incarcération s'était installée dans son esprit.

« _Vos parents ont fait un testament et savez-vous ce qu'ils ont dit sur vous ? Ils ont dit que si vous veniez un jour à tuer une personne innocente, ils vous renierez._ »

Maintenant, il savait que cette phrase était un mensonge. Pourtant, il l'avait tellement pensée après l'avoir entendu. Il l'avait tellement pensée qu'il avait fini par y croire. Mais, maintenant qu'il pensait à la personne qui l'avait dite, les souvenirs revinrent en bloques dans son esprit.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Harry était allongé dans le noir, lorsqu'il entendit la voix folle de Bellatrix.

« Alors on viens libérer Bébé Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit au Mangemort mais Harry entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre.

« Bonjour Potter ! » Fit une voix mielleuse.

Harry ne répondit pas faisant semblant de dormir.

« Allons Potter nous savons que vous ne dormez pas ! » S'exclama la voix de Cornelius Fudge.

Harry releva lentement la tête. Il ne voyait rien mais il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

 _Était-ce bien la voix de Cornelius Fudge ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez raison Cornelius, notre petit meurtrier ne dort pas. » Dit la voix mielleuse.

« Que diriez vous Dolores, si je vous disais que nous sommes ici pour faire payer à Potter son crime. » Demanda le Ministre.

« Je dirai que le meurtre de Cédric Diggory ne doit pas rester impuni. » Répondit Dolores.

« _Endoloris_! » S'exclama le Ministre.

Harry se tordit de douleur et ne put que hurler.

Bellatrix ricana ainsi que Dolores et Fudge.

Le Ministre mis fin au sortilège et se fut Dolores qui le lança à son tour. Une nouvelle fois, le Survivant hurla sa douleur. Il subit deux autres _Doloris_ avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

/ Flash Back /

* * *

« Harry ? Harry ! » S'exclama le Maître des Potions en secouant le garçon.

Le Survivant sursauta est s'éloigna vivement de l'homme.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda doucement Hermione.

« Fudge... Ombrage... » Murmura Harry.

« Comment connais-tu Dolores Ombrage ? » Demanda Maugrey.

« Sont venu... »

« Ils sont venu vous voir à Azkaban ? » Demanda Severus.

« Oui... »

« Est-ce que se sont eux qui vous ont fait ces blessures ? »

« Oui... Gardiens... aussi... »

Hermione étouffa un cri en comprenant se qu'il s'était passé.

« Venait-ils tous les jours ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Ont commencez... 31 octobre... Puis... Tout les... Deux jours... Annoncez... Date... Puis sont... plus venu... » Murmura Harry en tremblant.

« Quant ont-ils arrêtez de venir ? » Demanda Severus.

Comment avaient-ils osé faire du mal au garçon ? Il avait déjà était envoyé en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commit et en plus de cela, Fudge et sa sous-secrétaire était venu le torturer ! Ils allaient le payer, foi de Severus.

« Quel jour ? » Demanda Harry.

« Nous sommes le 30 juin. » Répondit Neville.

« Trois jours... Sont pas venu... Depuis trois jours... » Murmura Harry entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

« Pourriez-vous me donner vos souvenirs, Harry ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions avec douceur.

« Tu... » Murmura Harry, sans répondre à la question posée par son professeur.

« Peux-tu me donner tes souvenirs, Harry ? » Redemanda Severus en passant par le tutoiement comme le demandais le garçon.

« Comment on fait ? » Demanda le garçon en fixant son regard vert terne dans celui ébène de l'ancien espion.

« Vo... Tu dois placer ta baguette sur ta tempe, penser au souvenir que tu veux et tu tires lentement ta baguette. Normalement un filament argenté doit y pendre. Je le mettrai dans une fiole. »

« Et après ? » Demanda Harry en grimaçant de douleur.

« Ceux qui vo... Ton fais du mal paieront. »

« Ils ne... me feront plus de... mal ? »

« Non. Je te le jure. »

Le garçon tendit la main vers Luna, qui lui donna sa baguette. Il l'a plaça sur sa tempe, ferma les yeux et tira lentement sa baguette au bout de laquelle pendait un filament argenté que Severus mit dans un flacon de potion vide. Il l'a rangea dans sa poche et s'agenouilla près du garçon qui recula.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Harry. » S'exclama-t-il doucement.

Hermione s'approcha de son meilleur ami mais ce dernier recula une nouvelle fois en gémissant.

Luna se glissa derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun se débattit durant quelques secondes avant de se détendre lorsque sa magie reconnu la jeune Serdaigle.

« Harry ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

Le garçon releva la tête et croisa le regard de son professeur.

« Oui ? » Demanda Harry.

« Êtes-vous d'accord avec le testament de vos parents ? » Dit doucement Severus.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec eux. Vous pouvez être mon tuteur. » Répondit Harry.

Severus sourit lorsqu'une petite étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux du garçon.

 _Il y a toujours de l'espoir._

Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite quand elle viendra.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour, tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 9.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Dumbledore à déjà un plan en tête, mais Severus le contrera. Pour ce qui est de Fudge et d'Ombrage tu verras. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui un lien va se créer entre Harry et Severus. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et Harry qui recule, tu sauras dans ce chapitre. Non Rita n'aidera en rien mais tu verra ce qu'il en sera dit sur Fudge et Ombrage dans ce chapitre. Pourquoi se sont-ils acharné sur Harry ? Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Fudge et Ombrage pensaient qu'Harry mourrait en prison. Mais cela n'a pas était le cas. Ils paieront. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecuture. Biz.

 _Hathor2_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hola, gracias por tu Review, pagarán. Aquí está la continuación. Buena lectura. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Marco_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas je n'arrête pas. Je suis en stage durant cinq semaines donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment avec l'école et les exams. Mais je continue, je trouve un temps et j'écris petit à petit certes, mais je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Tu m'as compris ? JAMAIS. Sur ce, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Enchantix_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Severus transplana dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie et alla directement dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones.

« Bonjour, Amélia, j'aimerai porter plainte et prendre quelqu'un sous ma garde. » Annonça-t-il après avoir fermé la porte du bureau de la femme au monocle.

« Ah, et qui est-ce ? » Demanda Amélia.

« Harry James Potter. »

La directrice de la justice magique le regarda incrédule, se demandant s'il était sérieux.

« Et contre qui est la plainte ? » Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

« Contre Dolores Ombrage et Cornelius Fudge. » Répondit calmement Severus.

« Contre qui ? » Redemanda Amélia, toujours incrédule.

« Je ne me répéterai pas. » Dit froidement le Maître des Potions, la colère montant en lui.

« Vous avez des preuves, je suppose. »

Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard posa la fiole contenant le souvenir d'Harry sur le bureau, pour toute réponse. La blonde le prit le versa dans une Pensine et regarda les horreurs qu'avait vécu le Survivant. Lorsqu'elle fut ressortit, elle était d'une blancheur extrême.

« Je vous donne les formulaires de suite, Severus. » Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était furieux. Il devait avouer qu'il avait fait des erreurs mais delà à ce que le Survivant le rejette ! C'était inadmissible. Il devait faire quelque chose pour que le garçon soit de nouveau sous sa coupe.

Il sourit alors qu'un plan se dessinait déjà dans son esprit. Oui, il réussirait à avoir la gloire. Même si pour cela quelques pions devait être sacrifié sur l'échiquier.

Une lueur amusé s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'il vit Ronald et Genevra comploter contre Potter.

* * *

Ron et Ginny étaient énervés contre Potter. Ils avaient tenté de renouer des liens avec lui mais, Monsieur le Survivant les avait envoyé valsé contre un mur pour tout remerciement. Ils en avaient plus que marre de faire semblant. Potter allait payer de s'en être pris à eux comme cela, ils allaient le faire souffrir. Et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

Severus rentra au Quartier Général d'excellente humeur. Il avait réussi. Il avait porté plainte contre Fudge er Ombrage et avait obtenu la garde de Po... d'Harry.

« Qu'as-tu fais à mon neveu Servilus ?! » S'écria Black en lui barrant la route vers l'escalier.

« Je n'ai rien fais Black. Je t'avais prévenu que le garçon ne t'accueillerai pas à bras ouvert après ce que tu lui as fait. » Rétorqua avec un sourire froid le Maître des Potions. « Et puis ce n'est plus _ton_ neveu, je te rappelles. En brisant le lien, tu es devenu un simple inconnu pour sa magie. » Ajouta-t-il en faisant discrètement une copie d'un parchemin officiel du Ministère avant de se dirigeait vers le Directeur de Poudlard et de lui tendre la copie.

« Qu'est-ce, Severus ? » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix dure.

« Je suis le tuteur légal et magique de Harry Potter. » Se contenta de dire l'ancien Mangemort.

« Pardon ?! » Demanda le vieil homme, la surprise visible sur son visage.

« Lisez. » Dit Severus avec un sourire narquois.

 _Quel délice !_

Songea le Maître des Potions en voyant le visage de son supérieur se décomposer à mesure qu'il lisait le parchemin.

« Mais comment ? » Demanda Albus.

« Lily et James Potter avaient confiance en moi, Monsieur le Directeur. » Lança simplement Severus avant d'aller dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Harry, je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Hermione, alors que le Maître des Potions entrait dans la chambre.

Le brun hocha la tête positivement avant de regarder sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi as-tu reculé lorsque je me suis approchée tout à l'heure ? » Demanda doucement la jeune lionne.

« Sa magie ne vous avez pas reconnu. » Intervint Severus. La brune le regarda et sourit, puis Severus se tourna vers le Survivant.

« Harry, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à vous... à t'annoncer. » Poursuivit-il.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

« J'ai votre garde. » Commença Severus.

Un sourire vint se former sur le visage d'Harry puis il grimaça de douleur avant de se plier en deux sur le sol et de gémir. Luna recula légèrement et l'ancien espion s'avança vers le fils de sa meilleure amie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai lu plusieurs livres à ce sujet et tous disent qu'après environ un an et quelques mois, la douleur diminuera jusqu'à disparaître. » Le rassura l'homme.

Harry se redressa avec difficulté et vint se blottir dans les bras du Maître des Potions. Ce dernier, fut d'abord choqué par ce geste. Puis il se ressaisi et serra le garçon contre lui.

« La deuxième nouvelle est que Fudge et Ombrage auront un procès pour leurs actes la semaine prochaine. » Murmura Severus.

Harry s'écarta de lui et le regarda avec peur. Severus sut instantanément que le jeune homme avait compris ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Il ne voulait pas le dire mais, il était obligé.

« Je suis désolé, mais ta présence est obligatoire et tu devras témoigner. » Annonça-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Tout se passeras bien. » Murmura Severus.

« Vous resterez avec moi ? » Demanda d'une voix étouffé Harry.

« Tout le temps. » Acquiesça Severus, alors que le brun se réfugiait de nouveau dans ses bras.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite je ne sais pas quand...

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 10, j'ai écris ce chapitre hier quand j'étais en pause. Je l'ai écris en une heure ! Tout cela rien que pour vous ! Bon, allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'inquiète pas le chapitre 9 ne faisait que 2 pages, ce chapitre en fait 6. En effet, Dumbledore n'a pas dit son dernier mot, mais Severus non plus. Sev' ne va pas s'en aller parce qu'Harry doit finir ses études, il a quand même une année à rattrapé ! Et puis Voldy est toujours dans la course. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Non, s'il te plaît ne tue pas mes perso, j'ai encore besoin d'eux ! Sinon, Ombrage et Fudge vont payé, ne t'en fait pas. Voilà la suite, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. Il fait 6 pages ! Un exploit ! Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, oui Dumby ne manque pas d'air, oui Ron et Ginny sont... taré ? Sûrement. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de leurs erreurs. Severus aidera Harry en effet. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nia hakira_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas ce chapitre est plus long. Il fait 6 pages ! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, donc le procès. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Maud baudet_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Oui il y en a qui vont morfler. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Enchantix_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Hermione30_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je n'ai que 9 chapitre de postés et j'ai déjà 63 Reviews, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos Reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. Et en même temps ça veut dire que mon histoire vous plais énormément. Merci encore. Aller je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Durant la semaine avant le procès, Severus soigna Harry du mieux qu'il put. De nombreuses cicatrises ne partiraient jamais et les bleus s'estomperaient avec le temps. Le garçon n'était jamais sortit de sa chambre dans laquelle Rogue augmentait la luminosité de la pièce petit à petit, pour que les yeux du brun se réhabituent à la lumière. Severus savait pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas sortir. Ils avaient tout essayé mais il refusait à chaque fois. Alors, le Maître des Potions lui avait demandé pourquoi, le brun lui avait répondu qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur d'affronter ceux qui l'avait trahi, et Severus le comprenait.

Severus avait remarqué avec horreur qu'un œil du Survivant était aveugle. Harry n'avait pas voulu en parler et l'ancien espion se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec les _visites_ d'Ombrage et de Fudge à Azkaban. Severus ne pouvait rien faire pour l'œil du jeune Potter parce qu'il n'avait pas été soigné à temps.

L'ancien Mangemort et le garçon avait fait plus ample connaissance. Le fils de Lily, lui avait raconté un petite partie de son passé chez les Dursley et Severus sut qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte. L'enfant n'avait pas était choyé par sa famille mais traité comme un elfe de Maison. Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, avait expliqué au garçon pourquoi il le détestait temps durant ces quatre dernières années. Il lui avait dit qu'au départ s'était parce qu'il était le fils de son pire ennemi, puis lui avait expliqué que ensuite s'était en rapport avec sa couverture d'espion. Harry avait accepté le fait qu'il ait été un Mangemort et ne lui en voulait pas.

* * *

Finalement, le jour du procès arriva. Trop vite, au goût d'Harry. Avec Severus, il alla au Ministère de la Magie. L'homme toujours habillé de noir devait l'aider à marché, en le soutenant par la taille. Deux ans auparavant, cela aurait gêné le brun d'être aussi proche de son professeur honni, mais, il avait changé et ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il avait même averti Sirius lors de son procès, que s'il brisait le lien, Harry ne serait plus son filleul. Mais, son ancien Parrain n'avait, une fois de plus pas, écouté et il avait payé.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience et Harry se crispa. Son propre procès se rejouant dans sa tête. Le professeur de Potions resserra sa prise autour de sa taille lui montrant son soutien.

Cette fois le Survivant s'assit sur le banc des témoins. Il vit Amélia Bones poser un regard doux sur lui, avant qu'ils soient de nouveau durs et froid comme son visage.

« Elle est juste. » Lui murmura Rogue.

« Que l'ont fasse entrer les accusés ! » Claqua la voix froide de la femme au monocle.

Ce n'était pas un procès à huit clos et Harry savait que le lendemain tout se qu' _ils_ lui avaient fait vivre lorsqu'il était en prison serait étalé dans les journaux en première page.

Un froid glacial envahi la salle d'audience alors que quatre Détraqueurs entraient, traînant derrière eux les deux accusés. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les deux fauteuils munis de chaînes où allait s'asseoir Fudge et Ombrage.

Harry entendait les cris de sa mère résonner dans sa tête, alors que Severus se crispait à ses côtés. Que pouvait bien voir le Maître des Potions ? Harry ne savait pas, mais il pourrait peut-être poser la question à son nouveau tuteur.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un des quatre Détraqueurs qui s'avançait vers lui. Sans réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette, pensa à ses parents et lança le sortilège du Patronus. Un magnifique cerf se dressa entre Harry et la créature pour ensuite, lui foncer dessus, le chassant de la salle.

Harry remarqua les flashs des journalistes, ainsi que beaucoup d'entre eux griffonnait sur un calepin. Tous le regardait avec étonnement et certains se pincés pour savoir s'ils rêvaient ou non. Le brun vit que Severus le regardait avec fierté. Avec fierté ! Ainsi, Rogue était fière de lui. Harry était heureux de l'apprendre, il sourit doucement.

« Sale petit ingrat ! Toujours à attirer l'attention sur lui ! » S'écria Dolores Ombrage.

Harry trembla en entendant _sa_ voix et son sourire s'effaça.

« Silence ! » Tonna la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

À présent, tous semblait avoir oublié l'exploit du brun et s'étaient tourné vers les accusés. Harry vit son professeur de Potion lancer un regard noir à la femme aux doigts boudinés, semblant s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette pour ne pas lui lancer un sort.

« Bien. » Fit Amélia. « Greffier Weasley, tout est en place ? »

« Oui Madame Bones. » Lança Percy Weasley.

« Bien. Le procès peut commencer. » Commença la tante de Susan. « Nous somme ici, pour juger Cornelius Oswald Fudge et Dolores Jane Ombrage pour acte de violence sur Harry James Potter pendant qu'il était à Azkaban alors que je vous le rappelle, il était innocent. » Elle appuya sur ses derniers mots avec colère.

Elle n'avait rien put faire lorsque le jeune Potter avait était jugé coupable. Fudge l'avait empêché de parler, enchaînant les questions pour qu'ainsi personne ne lui coupe la parole. Lorsqu'elle avait appris ce qu'il avait fait au Survivant, elle s'était juré de le lui faire payer.

« Avocats des accusés ? » Demanda-t-elle.

 _Tiens, Dumbledore ne viens pas défendre son petit Ministre ?_

Se demanda Severus en ne voyant pas l'homme aux côtés du Ministre mais, assit dans sur le siège du président du Magenmagot.

« Arthur Stevenston. Je défens Monsieur Cornelius Fudge. » Annonça calmement un homme d'une grande taille, blond, les yeux bleus, le visage légèrement bronzé. Il portait une robe de sorcier de couleur noir avec quelques dorures brodées sur le col et les manches.

Harry ne connaissait pas cet homme, de un, il ne l'avait jamais et de deux, il n'avait jamais entendu son nom.

« C'est un avocat qui gagne toujours, mais cette fois, il ne gagnera pas. Amélia s'en assurera. » Lui murmura Severus.

 _Tiens, Stevenston, alors comme ça Fudge tu as était chercher le meilleur avocat du ministère sans compter Dumbledore ? Et tu penses que tu vas gagner. Je vais m'assurer que tu ailles pourrir en prison !_

S'exclama intérieurement la présidente du Département de la Justice Magique.

« Bien. » Dit-elle d'une voix dans laquelle le mépris était clairement audible.

« Hestia McDesva. Je défens Madame Dolores Jane Ombrage. » Dit une jeune femme.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés, un teint mâte, des yeux chocolat en amande, elle était fine et portait une robe de sorcier de couleur noire, simple, comme Stenvenston, mais rien n'y était brodé.

 _Une avocate qui commence à peine. Je te croyais plus futé, Dolores._

Songea Amélia.

« C'est une nouvelle. » Murmura Severus au brun.

Harry tremblait, son regard fixé sur les deux accusés. Il remerciait silencieusement Severus qui tentait de le mettre à l'aise. Le Survivant remarqua que le Maître des Potions le tenait toujours par la taille. L'ancien Mangemort avait-il peur qu'en le lâchant, il tomberait ? Ou était-ce pour lui prouver qu'il était avec lui et qu'il le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout ?

« Bien. » Fit Amélia. « Témoins, Harry James Potter et Severus Tobias Rogue. »

Une nouvelle fois, les flashs crépitèrent en direction du brun. Harry n'y fit pas attention, tremblant sous les regards noirs que lui envoyé ses tortionnaires.

Severus lança son regard le plus noir et le plus terrifiant en direction de ceux qui avait osé faire du mal au fils de sa meilleure ami et ils baissèrent la tête, vaincu.

« Severus Rogue est appelé à la barre. » Appela Amélia.

Lentement, très lentement, pour ne pas rouvrir les blessures du brun mais aussi parce qu'il aimé lui offrir cette protection, le Maître des Potions enleva son bras qui entourait Harry et fit attention à ce que ce dernier ne tombe pas alors qu'il le décollait de lui. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était blotti contre son professeur sous les regards noirs des accusés. Une vague de douleur plus forte que les autres émanant du lien Parrain-Filleul que Sirius avait brisé le fit se plier sous la douleur, et Severus l'allongea sur le banc afin qu'il ne tombe pas et lui donna une potion pour qu'il reste éveillé. Il s'assura que le jeune Potter aille bien, puis il alla prendre place pour témoigner.

 _James et Lily avait raison. Severus prendra soin de leur fils._

Sourit intérieurement la femme au monocle.

L'avocat de Fudge se leva et s'avança vers le Maître des Potions qui portait un masque d'impassibilité.

« Monsieur Rogue, jurez-vous que tout ce que vous direz pourra être redit sous Véritasérum ? » Demanda Stevenston.

« Je le jure. » Fit Severus d'une voix vide d'émotions.

« Bien. Monsieur Rogue, dans quel état avait vous retrouvé Harry Potter lorsqu'il est sorti d'Azkaban ? »

« Monsieur Potter avait des bleus, des coupures ainsi que plusieurs blessures profondes sur tout le corps. Et son corps tremblait sans cesse signe d'avoir reçu de nombreux _Doloris_. »

« Qui vous dis que c'est mon client qui a fait cela ? »

« Monsieur Potter me l'a dit. »

« Donc vous croyez Harry Potter. »

« Je doute fortement que se soit les Détraqueurs qui lui ai fait cela. » Répondit avec sarcasme, Rogue.

« Oui bien sûr. Mais, avez-vous une preuve qui prouve que c'est mon client qui a commis ces actes ? »

« Oui. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Les souvenirs de Monsieur Potter. »

« Et comment savez-vous si _ces_ souvenirs n'ont pas était falsifier ? »

« Parce que Monsieur Potter était trop faible mentalement et physiquement pour faire quoi que ce soit avec ses souvenirs et puis j'étais toujours présents à ses côtés et je suis un bon Occlumens. »

« Qui vous dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait à Azkaban ? »

« Avec les Détraqueur cela m'étonnerait. Il n'a jamais put les supporter sans tomber dans les pommes, c'est pour cela qu'il a appris le sortilège du Patronus lors de sa troisième année. »

« Pourquoi tombe-t-il dans les pommes lorsqu'un Détraqueur s'approche-t-il de lui ? »

« Je suppose que vous connaissez les effets que produise ces créatures sur leurs passages Monsieur Stevenston, dois-je répondre à une question qui ne vous regarde absolument pas ? »

 _Bien dit._

Pensa Amélia.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. » Se rattrapa l'avocat. « Je n'ai plus de question, Madame la juge. » Ajouta-t-il en direction de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

« Bien. » Fit simplement la tante de Susan.

Ce fut au tour de Hestia McDesva de s'avancer vers l'ancien Mangemort.

« Oui oui, je jure que tout ce que je dirai pourra être redit sous Véritasérum. » S'impatienta Severus en entendant l'enfant sous sa garde, gémir de douleur.

 _Apparemment, une autre vague de douleur... Je vais tuer ce Clébard !_

Pensa-t-il.

« Bien... » Fit l'avocate, hésitante. « Pourquoi défendez-vous Harry James Potter ? »

 _Tiens, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là._

Pensa Amélia.

« Je fais ce qui est juste. » Répondit Severus après avoir haussé un sourcil.

Une nouvelle fois les flashs crépitèrent.

 _Merlin, faites que je tienne jusqu'à la fin de ce fichu procès..._

Pria Severus.

« Pourquoi accusez-vous ma cliente ? » Demanda McDesva.

« Même réponse qu'à votre collègue. » Répondit d'une voix neutre l'ancien espion.

« Vous avez la même preuve, je suppose. »

« Oui. »

« Êtes-vous sûr que les souvenirs n'ont pas été falsifiés ? »

« J'en mettrait ma main à coupé. »

« Bien, je n'ai plus d'autre question Madame la juge. »

« Bien. » Fit Amélia.

C'était d'un ennui mortel. Les avocats essayés de défendre les accusés alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils perdraient. Severus soupira. Cela allait être très, très long. Il redit tout ce qu'il avait dit sous Véritasérum et ce fut au tour du Survivant de témoigner.

« Harry Potter est appelé à la barre. » Annonça la juge.

Harry se redressa lentement, sa tête tourna, le sol tanguant sous ses pieds. Severus vint lui apporter son aide et le maintint doucement mais fermement afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Il le mena où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt et fit apparaître un siège afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

« Ça va aller ? » Murmura son tuteur.

« Oui... » Murmura Harry.

« Tu veux que je reste ? Je peux demander à Amélia. »

« Non, merci... Ça devrait aller. » Sourit faiblement le brun.

Severus hocha la tête et retourna sur le banc des témoins.

« Monsieur Potter, jurez-vous que tout ce que vous direz pourra être redit sous Véritasérum » Commença Arthur Stevenston.

« Je le jure. » Souffla Harry.

« Bien, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez rien lors de votre procès ? »

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

« Objection ! » S'écria une personne du Magenmagot. « Cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. »

« Accordée. » Fit Amélia.

 _Enfin de l'action._

Songea-t-elle.

« Il a raison. Ce n'est plus mon procès, monsieur. » Fit doucement Harry.

« Excusez-moi. » S'excusa faussement l'Avocat. « Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous accusez mon client d'avoir commis des actes de violence sur vous ? »

Harry soupira, c'était les mêmes questions que celles qui avaient été posée à son tuteur. Autant leur montrer la preuve tout de suite, comme cela, ils ne poseront plus de questions, même si cela faisait mal.

« Je n'ai rien dit lors de mon procès parce que je ne savait pas encore faire cela... » Fit doucement Harry, sortant sa baguette grimaçant de douleur par ce simple geste, la plaçant sur sa tempe et sortant un long fil argenté.

« Une pensine, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda Amélia.

« Qui projette pour tout le monde, vous avez ? » Demanda Harry.

« Évidemment. Weasley, pouvez-vous aller me chercher cela ? »

« Oui Madame la juge. » Fit le rouquin avant courir chercher l'objet demandé.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, s'approchant lentement d'Harry.

« Tu paiera pour ce que tu as fait a ma famille. » Lui chuchota le frère de Ron à son oreille tout en mettant ses souvenirs dans la Pensine.

Harry pâli et une larme roula sur ses joues.

« C'est votre faute... » Murmura-t-il.

Percy lui jeta un regard noir avant de retourner à sa place.

Severus avait très bien compris le petit jeu de Weasley, il avait envie de prendre ce gosse et de lui éclater la tête dans un mur avant de lui faire avaler un poison long et douloureux.

Le souvenir s'éleva dans toute la salle coupant Rogue dans ses pensées.

* * *

 _« À trois ! Un, deux, trois ! » Dirent Harry et Cédric d'une même voix en attrapant le Trophée des Trois Sorcier._

 _Les deux Champions de Poudlard atterrirent dans un endroit sombre. Harry s'écroula par terre, sa jambe blessée pliant sous son poids. Cédric vint l'aider à se relever._

 _« Tu crois que cela fais partie du Tournoi ? » Demanda-t-il à son camarade._

 _« Je suis déjà venu ici... » Murmura Harry._

 _« Ah oui ? »_

 _« En rêve... »_

 _« En rêve ? Attends, tu rêves de cet endroit ? » Demanda le Poufsouffle._

 _« Tom Jedusor... » Murmura Harry. « Cédric ! Il faut partir ! » S'écria le Gryffondor._

 _« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » Demanda Diggory._

 _« Ahhhh ! »_

 _Le Survivant se détacha de son ami, hurlant de douleur, s'effondra au sol en tenant sa cicatrice._

 _« Cédric ! Va-t-en ! » Cria Harry tentant de contrôler la douleur._

 _« Applique le plan ! » Claqua une voix glaciale._

 _« Expeliarmus ! » Fit un homme._

 _Harry sentit sa Baguette lui échapper pour aller dans les mains de l'homme._

 _« Avada Kedavra ! »_

 _Le sort que l'homme avait jeté avec la Baguette du Survivant fonça directement sur le Poufsouffle qui n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre... Tout s'était passé tellement vite..._

 _Le brun se retrouva attaché par des cordes à une pierre tombale. Celle qu'il savait être de Tom Jedusor Senior. Il entendit un sifflement à ses pieds et vit le gros serpent qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Naginie. Une femelle..._

 _Il releva doucement la tête pour voir non loin de lui, le corps mort de son ami. Les bras en croix, les yeux vides... S'il s'en sortait contre Voldemort, personne ne le croirait. Même lui savait qu'il avait tué Cédric Diggory, parce qu'il n'avait rien put faire..._

 _« Que les ossements du père, donnés en tout ignorance, fassent renaître son fils. » Fit l'homme qui avait tué le deuxième Champion de Poudlard, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron de pierre._

 _La tombe s'ouvrit et un os en sortit pour aller tomber dans le chaudron._

 _« Que la chaire, du serviteur, donnée vo... Volontairement... Fasse revivre son Maître... » Continua l'homme._

 _Un bruit écœurant se fit entendre ainsi qu'un cri de douleur. Puis, en sanglotant, l'homme s'approcha du Survivant, un poignard en main._

 _Harry tenta de se débattre mais il était trop solidement attaché à la tombe. Cependant, la capuche de l'homme tomba et Harry vit qui il s'agissait._

 _« Vous ! » Tenta-t-il de dire malgré son bâillon, l'homme n'entendit que_ _« Hum !_ _»._

 _« Que le... Le sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... Ressuscite celui qui le combat. » Dit Peter Pettigrow. Avant d'entailler profondément le bras du brun récupérant son sang dans un flacon vide, pour ensuite aller le vider dans le chaudron de pierre._

 _Le liquide se trouvant dans ce dernier crépita dangereusement, avant qu'une silhouette n'en sorte._

 _« Habilles-moi, Queudever ! » Claqua la voix froide._

 _Le serviteur habilla son Maître et lui tendit sa Baguette. Le Mage Noir appela ses Mangemorts alors qu'Harry hurler de douleur, sa cicatrice lui faisant plus mal que jamais._

 _Lord Voldemort raconta à ses fidèles ce qu'il s'était passé treize ans auparavant avant de défier Harry en duel._

 _Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, Lily Potter, James Potter, et tant d'autre personnes ayant été tuées par Voldemort, sortir de sa Baguette à cause du Priori Incantatem._

 _« Courage jeune ! » Murmura Bertha._

 _« Aller mon fils. » L'encouragea son père._

 _« Tiens bon mon garçon. » Dit un autre homme._

 _« Ne lâche surtout pas, petit. » Lança le jardinier des Jedusor._

 _« J'essaie... » Murmura Harry le visage crispé par l'effort._

 _« Mon chéri, Cédric n'est pas là mais, il veut que tu ramène son corps auprès de son père. Tu peux faire ça pour lui ? » Demanda Lily Potter._

 _« Oui... » Murmura Harry._

 _« Bien, on va t'aider. Tiens encore un peu. » Lui souffla son père._

 _« D'accord. » Dit le Survivant alors que sa Baguette tremblait violemment._

 _« Très bien mon chéri. » Commença sa mère. « Lâches tout ! À trois ! Un, deux... »_

 _« TROIS ! » Hurla Harry en brisant le lien qui unissait sa Baguette à celle de Voldemort._

 _Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, évitant les sorts des Mangemorts et en envoyant à l'aveuglette. Dès qu'il fut arrivé près du corps de son ami, il lui saisit le poignet._

 _« Laissez-le-moi ! Il est à moi ! » Hurla le Mage Noir._

 _Harry vit un sourire s'étaler sur son visage et pensa qu'il était affreusement laid._

 _« Accio ! » S'exclama-t-il en pointant sa Baguette sur la coupe._

Soudainement, la salle fut plongée dans le noir et tous attendirent la suite, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Oui, oui, je suis une sadique ! J'ai coupé le procès en deux parties ! Non ne me lancez pas d'objet ou quoi que se soit d'autre ! Ne lancez pas non plus votre ordi ou votre téléphone, il serai dommage qu'il soit cassé et vous ne pourrai plus lire la suite de cette fic.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite, au plus vite en espérant ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

J'ai plus qu'une semaine de stage, puis une semaine d'école et C'EST LES VACANCES pour moi. Donc je pourrai écrire le prochain chapitre pendant les VACANCES ! Et le posterai pendant les VACANCES !

Désolée, mais je suis pressée d'être en VACANCE ! Mdr.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 11, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un problème de connexion à l'internat, donc me voici.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas, Voldy sera très énervé mais n'attaquera pas tout de suite. Et Severus entraînera Harry avec l'aide de Maugrey et des autres amis d'Harry. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lady Hinata1_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Ombrage et Fudge vont payer. Voilà la suite. Alors oui, je connais cette fic, mais je l'ai lu après le démarrage de ma fic donc... Bref, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas Percy paiera. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Enchantix_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Chapeau a plume_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, la suite ? C'est maintenant. Voilà. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Salut, finalement, c'est les vacances... Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Salut, Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Sur l'écran tout se passa en accéléré. On put voir le Survivant être emmené de force l'infirmerie. Puis à son procès et enfin à Azkaban. Puis le cours des souvenirs redevint normal.

 _Harry était allongé dans le noir, lorsqu'il entendit la voix folle de Bellatrix._

 _« Alors on viens libérer Bébé Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle._

 _Personne ne répondit au Mangemort mais Harry entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre._

 _« Bonjour Potter ! » Fit une voix mielleuse._

 _Harry ne répondit pas faisant semblant de dormir._

 _« Allons Potter nous savons que vous ne dormez pas ! » S'exclama la voix de Cornelius Fudge._

 _Harry releva lentement la tête. Il ne voyait rien mais il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé._

 _Était-ce bien la voix de Cornelius Fudge ?_

 _Se demanda-t-il._

 _« Vous avez raison Cornelius, notre petit meurtrier ne dort pas. » Dit la voix mielleuse._

 _« Que diriez-vous Dolores, si je vous disais que nous sommes ici pour faire payer à Potter son crime. » Demanda le Ministre._

 _« Je dirai que le meurtre de Cédric Diggory ne doit pas rester impuni. » Répondit Dolores._

 _« Endoloris ! » S'exclama le Ministre._

 _Harry se tordit de douleur et ne put que hurler._

 _Bellatrix ricana ainsi que Dolores et Fudge._

 _Le Ministre mis fin au sortilège et se fut Dolores qui le lança à son tour. Une nouvelle fois, le Survivant hurla sa douleur. Il subit deux autres Doloris avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

 _« Énervatum ! » Lança Dolores._

 _« Se n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir mon petit Harry. » Sourit Fudge._

 _Un nouveau Doloris fut lancé et le brun hurla une nouvelle fois de douleur, son corps tremblant violemment lorsque le sort fut stoppé._

 _« Sais-tu quel jour sommes-nous ? » Demanda le Ministre._

 _Harry gémit pour toute réponse, lançant un regard de défi aux nouveaux arrivants._

 _« Nous sommes le trente et un octobre. Le jour d'Halloween. Aujourd'hui cela fait quatorze ans que tes parents sont morts. Ils doivent avoir honte d'avoir eut un enfant comme toi. Un meurtrier. » Chantonna Ombrage._

 _« Non... » Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. « C'est faux. »_

 _« Tu n'as jamais lu leur testament. Comment pourrais-tu savoir si ce que nous disons est faux. » Fit Cornelius d'une voix froide en lançant une nouvelle fois l'Impardonnable._

 _Harry hurla de douleur et le rire de Bellatrix se fit entendre._

 _« Je devrais remercier Sirius Black en personne. » Sourit Fudge. « Quelle magnifique idée de brisé ce lien si unique. »_

 _« Tu vas payer sale meurtrier. Tu vas payer pour avoir tué Cédric Diggory. » Fit d'une voix moqueuse Ombrage._

 _« Non... C'est faux... » Murmura le Survivant. « Je ne l'ai pas tué... C'était mon ami... » Continua-t-il._

 _« Il n'y avait que toi et lui. Donc c'est toi. En plus tu as lancé le sortilège de la mort avec ta propre baguette, petit ingrat. Arrêtes de mentir ! Endoloris ! »_

 _Harry hurla une nouvelle fois sous la douleur et sombra dans l'inconscience._

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua qu'ils étaient partis. Il avait peut-être rêvé. Un Détraqueur passa devant sa cellule lui faisant revivre ses pires souvenirs._

 _Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une douleur intense dans son dos et l'odeur du sang lui sauta au nez. Il tenta de se redresser mais quelque chose s'abattit brutalement sur son dos, le faisant hurler de douleur._

 _« Notre petit meurtrier est réveillé ma chère Dolores. Deux coups de fouet et il se réveille. J'ai pensé qu'il se réveillerait au premier. Tu as gagné le pari, ma chère. » S'exclama le Ministre._

 _Harry hurla lorsqu'un nouveau coup s'abattit. Finalement, il n'avait pas rêvé, ils étaient bel et bien venus._

 _« Nous sommes le deux novembre mon garçon. » Sourit froidement Fudge._

 _« Je ne... Je ne suis pas votre... Garçon. » Souffla Harry en regardant le Ministre avec cette lueur de défi. « Vous... Vous ne… Me tuerez pas... Voldemort... » Commença-t-il avant de recevoir un autre coup de fouet qui le fit hurler._

 _« Ne prononce pas son nom ! » Hurla Fudge fou de rage._

 _Harry ricana._

 _Un autre coup claqua sur son dos déjà en sang._

 _« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » Demanda l'homme._

 _« Vous... » Le brun gémit puis repris. « Vous avez... Peur d'un nom. » Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur._

 _« Ne te moque pas de moi sale meurtrier ! » Hurla le Ministre en donnant deux coups de fouets supplémentaires au garçon qui hurla avant de tomber dans l'inconscience._

 _Les jours défilèrent ainsi. Chaque jour, Ombrage et Fudge venaient avec un instrument de torture différent. Le brun ne hurlait même plus sous le Doloris, mais ses tortionnaires prenaient plaisir à le détruire aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Lui répétant à chaque visite, qu'il était un meurtrier qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Que ses parents auraient hontes de lui. Harry commençait finalement à les croire. Seulement les Détraqueurs lui rappelaient à chaque passage qu'il était innocent. Au final, le brun ne savait plus qui croire. Le rire fou de Bellatrix résonnait comme un son agréable maintenant à ses oreilles. On s'y habituait avec le temps._

* * *

 _« Joyeux Noël Potter ! » S'exclama Cornelius en entrant dans la cellule du Survivant. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons t'offrir un magnifique cadeau ! » Continua-t-il, joyeux._

 _Harry ricana pour toute réponse et lui envoya un regard empli de défi. Mais, il le savait ce regard de défi qu'il avait n'en aurait bientôt plus._

 _Dolores s'approcha de lui, un objet rond en main, un sourire sadique aux lèvres._

 _« Joyeux Noël, petit meurtrier. » Lança-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse._

 _En prononçant ses mots, elle approcha l'objet vers le jeune prisonnier, pour le placer sur son œil gauche. Harry tenta désespéramment d'échapper à cet objet, mais il était tellement faible..._

 _Son œil commença à brûler et il hurla de douleur. Une fois de plus, le rire de Bellatrix retentit dans la cellule voisine à la sienne. Le jeune garçon hurla encore et encore. Finalement les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent et il les laissa l'emporter dans un monde sans douleur..._

* * *

Tout fut noir. Et tous attendirent une suite. Mais elle ne vint pas. Il n'y avait pas de suite. Tous en avait assez vu. Harry se leva, tituba, récupéra lentement ses souvenirs et s'effondra sur le sol.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce semblèrent comme se réveiller. Severus courut auprès du Survivant et vérifia s'il allait bien. Il lui donna une potion contre la douleur et l'aida à se relever. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître, puis retourna sur le banc des témoins.

« D'autres question ? » Demanda Harry de sa voix rauque en direction de l'avocat.

« Ces souvenirs sont-ils falsifiés ? » Demanda Stevenston.

Harry soupira.

« J'aurai préféré... » Souffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi avoir arrêté vos souvenirs ? » Demanda Hestia McDesva.

« Auriez-vous pu tenir jusqu'à la fin si vous aviez était à ma place ? » Demanda le brun.

« Votre œil a-t-il pu être soigné ? » Demanda Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se leva précipitamment, tituba puis se tourna vers le vieil homme. Tous purent voir que le garçon ne se servait que de son œil droit. Son œil gauche avait perdu son éclat émeraude, il était d'un vert terne. Un éclair de haine passa dans l'œil valide du brun lorsque son regard croisa celui du Directeur.

« Harry, je m'excuses... » Commença Dumbledore.

« Vous vous excusez ? Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère, Monsieur _le Directeur_? Vous vous excusez de m'avoir dit que je vous avez _déçu_? Ou bien pour avoir dit que j'avais _tué_ le professeur Quirrel lors de ma première année à Poudlard ? Ou pour toutes les autres choses que vous avez dites à mon sujet ? Ou encore pour m'avoir envoyé en prison, alors que vous _saviez_ que je ne mentais pas sur le retour de Voldemort ? Ou peut-être de m'avoir caché que je ne devais jamais aller chez les Dursey ? De m'avoir caché le testament que mes parents ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix froide, remplie de haine.

Le vieil homme soupira, baissant la tête.

« Ne prononce pas ce nom ! » Hurla Fudge.

Harry s'effondra au sol, se recroquevillant sous la remarque de son tortionnaire, son corps tremblant.

Severus se leva lança un regard glacial à Fudge et alla près d'Harry.

« SILENCE ! » Claqua la voix d'Amélia.

« Harry ? » Appela doucement le Maître des Potions. « Harry ! » Fit-il plus fort alors que les flashs crépitaient une nouvelle fois.

Le brun sembla sortir de ses souvenirs et gémit.

« Pardon... » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu n'a pas à t'excuser. » Lui dit doucement l'ancien espion. « Tu n'as rien fait. »

Le professeur de Potions l'aida à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil. Harry le remercia silencieusement d'un hochement de tête, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

« Véritasérum ? » Demanda lentement le brun.

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. » Fit Madame Bones.

« C'est lui qui m'a entraînée dans tout cela ! » S'exclama Ombrage en pointant Fudge du doigt.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce gosse ment ! Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas de retour ! » S'écria l'homme qui fut Ministre.

« Vous avez peur de son nom... » Murmura Harry.

Dans le silence de la salle, ce fut comme s'il avait dit ces paroles d'une voix claire.

« Tout le monde à peur de ce nom... » Continua le Survivant.

Les flashs crépitèrent une nouvelle fois, et tous chuchotèrent. Le brun lança un regard noir aux journalistes. Il en avait marre que l'on étale sa vie privée dans les journaux.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous peur ? Dites-moi ! D'accord, il sème la terreur et il est moche. Mais combien de fois avez-vous eu à vous battre contre lui ? Je suis sûr que plus des trois quarts de cette salle ne l'a jamais combattu. Alors que moi... Moi, il m'a tout pris... Depuis mes un an. Je l'ai affronté à cet âge, puis à onze ans, puis à douze ans et enfin à quatorze ans. Il m'a pris mes parents. Ma famille... Alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Il me pourrit constamment la vie. Je l'ai affronté quatre fois. Et vous ? Combien de fois ? »

Tout le monde se tut. Seuls, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et quelques Aurors l'avait déjà combattu et il n'y en avait que quelques-uns dans cette salle d'audience.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous peur ? » Souffla Harry, fermant les yeux, fatigué.

« Parce que ce n'est pas vous, qui, lorsque vous rentrez chez vous le soir ou le lendemain, avez peur qu' _il_ se soient attaqué à votre famille. » Lança un homme, du Magenmagot.

 _Il ne comprend rien celui-là !_

Soupira Rogue.

« Dites-moi, monsieur, est-ce sur vous que tous les sorciers compte pour que vous détruisez Voldemort ? Est-ce vous, qui lorsque vos tortionnaire vous laisse le journal de la veille dans votre cellule, voyez les morts qu' _il_ à fait et qui ne pouvez rien parce que vous êtes en prison alors que vous êtes innocent ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le faire, hein ? Pourquoi tout le monde contrôle ma vie ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être libre ? Pourquoi je le tuerai ? Pourquoi vous remercierai-je de m'avoir envoyé en prison ? Si je le tue... Ce ne sera pas pour vous... Non, se sera pour venger mes parents et tout ceux que Voldemort à tué. Pour moi. » Murmura le Survivant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues creuses.

« Hum... » Fit Amélia. « Je penses que le sujet est clos, les juges vont délibérer. » Dit-elle mettant fin à la conversation.

Elle comprenait le jeune Potter. C'était vrai, pourquoi devrait-il les sauver, alors qu'ils lui avaient pourri la vie ? Son regard croisa celui de Severus et elle sut qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

Le jury sortit et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

 _Ils ont fait vite. En même temps toutes les preuves sont là._

Songea-t-elle.

« Cornelius Fudge est démis de ses fonctions, de même que Dolores Ombrage. La sentence est Azkaban durant une vingtaine d'année, s'ils arrivent à tenir jusque là. » Fit un juge.

Plusieurs exclamations fusèrent en même temps dans la salle.

« C'est absurde ! »

« Vingt ans ! Pourquoi pas à vie ! »

« Je suis d'accord ! »

« Pourquoi pas le baiser du Détraqueur ! »

« C'est inacceptable. »

« Ils méritent moins que cela ! »

« SILENCE ! » Hurla Amélia. « La peine à été décidée, vous n'avez plus rien à redire. » Poursuivit-elle, lorsque la salle fut silencieuse.

« Hum. » Intervint le Maître des Potions.

« Severus ? » Demanda la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que Monsieur Potter, avait été condamné à la prison à _vie_? » Dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Je doute qu'il survive à ces vingt ans. » Sourit froidement la tente de Susan.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Appela McDesva.

Aussitôt, le regard de l'ancien Magemort se tourna vers son pupille. Le brun semblait s'être endormi, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage.

 _Elle n'a pas intérêt à le réveiller._

Pensa Severus.

Mais, c'était déjà trop tard. La jeune avocate s'était rapproché du Survivant et avait posé une main sur son épaule, le secouant. Le brun se réveilla en sursaut.

« Non, laissez-moi ! » Supplia-t-il, alors que sa magie expulsait la jeune femme loin de lui.

« Qui vous a demandé de le réveiller ? » Demanda le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, d'une voix froide, détachant chacun de ses mots.

« Per... Personne... » Murmura Hestia.

Le Maître des Potions soupira.

« L'audience est levée ! Que l'on emmène les prisonniers. » S'exclama Amélia.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras alors que quatre Détraqueurs entraient dans la pièce qui devint glaciale. Ils emmenèrent les deux personnes jugées. Et Severus put enfin sortir de cette maudite salle, le brun blottit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, on rentre. » Lui murmura-t-il.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite, au plus vite en espérant ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 12, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un problème de connexion à l'internat, donc me voici.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Nia hakira_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture Biz.

 _Stromtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Harry va finir ses années à Poudlard et tuer Voldemort. Voila la suite. Bonne lecture Biz.

 _Guest_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, tu verra pour Ginny Ron et Percy dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Enchantix_

Salut, merci pour tes Review, voilà la SUITE que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui les vacances font tellement de bien. Mais j'ai pas vraiment de temps à moi, je dois réviser j'ai un BEP Blanc en français, en histoire géographie et éducation civique à la rentrée, plus un livre que j'écoute en audio et des oreaux. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Maud baudet_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Fudge et Ombrage vont mourir et pas de la façon que tu semble penser. Oui je sais un Impardonnable vaut Azkaban à vie. Mais disons qu'Amélia savait déjà qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas vivant. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews j'en ai actuellement 80. Je vais bientôt atteindre les 100 ^^. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour cela. Je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise autant.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés dans la Maison de Sirius, Harry demanda à Severus de l'emmener dans le salon. Il était fatigué mais il ne voulait pas aller dans _sa_ chambre. Il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait affronter ceux qui avaient été sa famille. Severus avait dû partir, il voulait tout d'abord rester auprès du brun mais Harry lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Ainsi le jeune Potter était seul, allongé confortablement dans le salon, les yeux fermé, tout ses sens aux aguets.

Il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Il avait pris l'habitude d'écouter les pas à Azkaban, ainsi il savait qui venait le voir lorsqu'il était là-bas. Et même en étant passé une année entière dans cet Enfer à se faire torturer, il reconnaissait les pas des deux personnes qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Il les reconnaîtraient entre milles. Il se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose mais ne bougea pas et attendit.

« Il est là ! Tu vas payer ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Chut Ron ! Il dort ! Il va avoir une belle surprise à son réveil ! » Murmura Ginny.

« Ouais, magnifique. » Ajouta son ex-meilleur ami un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Harry décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que les deux roux s'apprêtaient à lui faire.

« Oh ! On l'a réveillé. Pauvre chou ! Tu veux un câlin ? » Demanda Ginny avec un sourire moqueur.

« Viens là mon ami ! » Lança Ron en prenant le brun dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort que nécessaire, faisant grimacer de douleur Harry.

« Lâches-moi… » Souffla le jeune Potter.

« Mais non ! On est ami ! Tu n'es pas content de me retrouver ? » S'amusa le sixième fils de la famille Weasley.

BOUM ! Trop tard. Ronald avait dit des mots qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer. Sa sœur en colère s'avança vers celui qu'elle avait aimé lors de sa première année à Poudlard et un autre bruit retentit.

PAF ! La claque avait été tellement forte que le brun toussa du sang. Il se leva alors que Ronald se précipitait vers lui, la colère rendant son visage de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Arrêtez… » Souffla le brun.

« Non ! Toi tu arrêtes ! » S'écria Ginny.

« Je n'ai rien fait… » Murmura Harry.

« Tu n'a « rien fait » ?! Tu te moques de moi là ! » Hurla Ron.

« On t'accueil et pour nous remercier tu nous rejettes ! » Fit sa sœur sur le même ton.

« Vous m'avez trahi ! » Hurla Harry, en colère. « Vous m'avez accusé d'avoir tué Cédric alors que c'était mon ami ! Vous saviez que je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela ! » Continua-t-il.

« Tu ne nous a rien dit ! On t'a pardonné et tu nous à rejeté ! » S'écria Ronald.

« Je n'en ai pas eut le temps ! Je vous ai rejetez ! Vous vous moquez de moi là ! Pendant mon procès vous m'avez dit que vous saviez que je tournerai mal ! Que je serai comme Voldemort ! Quoi ?! Vous avez encore peur de ce nom ! Vous êtes pathétique ! Vous n'êtes plus ceux que j'ai connus ! Le Ronald Weasley que j'ai connus en première année aurait pris m'a défense ! Il ne m'aurait pas tourné le dos ! Mais remarque j'aurais dû m'y attendre puisque, tu ne me croyais pas quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Et toi, Ginny, toi qui à eut tant de courage contre Tom Jedusor, toi qui était reconnaissante envers moi de t'avoir sauvé la vie ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé en retour ! Comment as-tu pu croire que j'avais tué Cédric ? Comment as-tu pu ?! Comment as-tu pu dire que je n'étais qu'un menteur ? Vous… » Cria Harry.

« TAIS-TOI ! » Hurla Ron en sortant sa baguette pour envoyé un sort vicieux au Survivant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Percy entra dans la pièce, sa journée au Ministère fini. Lorsqu'il vit Potter face à son plus jeune frère et sa sœur, il sortit sa baguette dans le but de les protéger. Mais Ronald fut plus rapide que lui et envoya un sort de couleur bleu nuit vers le brun qui l'esquiva avec difficulté. Les trois roux se placèrent face au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, baguettes en mains, le regard méprisant.

Harry soupira et laissa sa magie le protéger alors que les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir sur lui. Grâce à Fudge et Ombrage – il frissonna en pensant à ceux qui avaient été ses bourreaux – il avait appris que sa magie pouvait le protéger sans que personne ne le voit. Au début, cela avait été difficile à contrôler, mais il avait eut tout son temps pour y arriver. Ainsi de puissants boucliers invisibles s'étaient formés autour de lui, les sorts s'écrasant dessus. Cette technique était bien lorsque l'on était trop faible pour se battre en duel, mais elle avait un inconvénient. La magie utilisée le fatiguait énormément et il devait puiser dans ses réserves pour continuer à tenir debout et maintenir ses boucliers. Mais puiser dans les réserves magiques n'était jamais bon et cela pouvait causer la mort du sorcier s'il épuisait entièrement sa magie.

Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans le salon alerté par le bruit et demandèrent aux trois Weasley d'arrêter, cependant, ils furent _accidentellement_ touchés par deux _Stupéfixe_ et s'écroulèrent au sol. Maugrey entra et d'un geste vif neutralisa les rouquins.

 _Juste à temps…_

Soupira intérieurement Harry avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Très loin de là. Dans un sombre Manoir, Lord Voldemort passait sa colère sur ses prisoniers. Comment ses Mangemorts avaient-ils pu être aussi stupides. Ils n'étaient donc même pas capable de récupérer une Prophétie ? Il aurait dû le faire lui-même ! Mais, même si il avait besoins de ses sous-fifres, il allait les laisser pourrir un petit mois en prison. Au moins ils comprendront qu'il n'acceptait aucun echec.

Mais sa colère n'était pas seulement dirigée vers ses Mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux l'avait trahi et se sale traître allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, Severus Rogue allait souffrir d'avoir manqué à son Serment. Pour le moment il ne pouvait le faire transplanner, ce sale … devait se caché près de Dumbledore. Il était du côté de Potter, peut-être était-il avec le gamin depuis le début ? Ah ! Qu'il pouvait haire ce gamin ! Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, mais ce sale rat avait tout gâché, une nouvelle fois !

Il tuerait Rogue et Potter ! Il les tortureraient et ils mourraient si lentement qu'il le supplieront d'abréger leurs souffrances.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

La suite, au plus vite en espérant ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 13, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Genevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'inquiètes pas, Severus va vite arriver. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Harry est chez Sirius parce qu'il n'a pas encore règlé les tension qui règnent entre lui et ceux qui l'on trahi. Dès que notre petit Élu aura fini, ses amis, Severus et lui partiront. Où ? Ah ah, surprise ! Bref, assez de blabla, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Maud baudet_

Merci pour ta Review, alors Ronald, Ginny et Percy veulent faire payer Harry pour les avoir rejeté, donc ils décident de l'attaquer. Mais, la Magie d'Harry créé des boucliers, le protégeant. Sirius et Remus tentent d'arrêter les Weasley, mais ils se prennent un _Stupéfixe_ accidentel, enfin ça reste à prouver. J'espère que tu as mieux compris, si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, dis le moi. =). Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. 10 Minutes ?! En effet les chapitres sont asse court. Merci pour tes compliments, j'apprécie fortement. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Enchantix_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, j'apprécie. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Lorsque Severus rentra au QG de l'Ordre, il partit immédiatement en direction du salon dans le but de voir Harry. Cependant, il eut la surprise de voir le jeune garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair si célèbre allongé dans le canapé, Ronald, Percy et Ginny Weasley inconscients et ligotés au sol, Black et Lupin inconscient près de la porte ainsi que Fol Œil auprès du Survivant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Weasley 3 6 et 7 s'en sont pris au garçon. Black et Lupin ont tenté de les arrêter mais ils se sont fait stupéfixé. Je suis arrivé et les ai neutralisé. Le garçon n'a rien, sa magie le protéger. Il a juste besoin de repos. » Grogna Maugrey.

Severus leva le sortilège qui avait touché les deux derniers Maraudeurs et d'un regard noir les fit partirent. Ensuite, il verrouilla les issues de sorties de la pièce et libéra les trois rouquins.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Lança Ronald.

« C'est encore Potter ! » S'écria Weasley fille.

« Il va regretter. » Lança froidement Perceval.

« Hum ! » Intervint Severus.

« QUOI ?! » S'exclamèrent les roux.

« Taisez-vous ou vous subirez milles souffrances et ce n'est rien face à ce que pourrait vous faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Susurra le Maître des Potions.

Les trois Weasley se turent en reconnaissant la voix de l'ancien Mangemort et se firent le plus petit possible voulant disparaître.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda d'une voix doucereuse la Chauve-souris des Cachots.

« Parce qu'il nous à rejeté ! » S'écria Ron, son côté Gryffondorien reprenant le dessus face à sa peur.

« Et pourquoi vous a-t-il rejeté ? » Demanda d'une voix glaciale Severus.

« IL DEVAIT NOUS PARDONNER APRES TOUT CE QUE NOUS AVONS FAIT POUR LUI ! » Hurla Ginny.

« VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT A PART LE TRAHIR ! » Hurla Rogue en colère.

La poignet de la porte tourna, quelqu'un tentait d'entrer. Severus leva ses sorts ne quittant pas des yeux les trois fautifs. Il reconnut les pas de Granger entré dans la pièce. Elle allait demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle comprit en observant la scène qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. D'un pas rageur elle se dirigea vers le sixième fils Weasley et on put entendre un PAF sonore. Il en fut de même pour les deux autres qui la regardaient surpris de son action.

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ?! VOTRE PERE VA ETRE FIERE DE VOUS ! SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! » Hurla la jeune née-moldue.

Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard fut impressionné par la jeune Gryffondor. Elle ressemblait à Lily. Il inclina la tête en signe de respect dans sa direction lorsque les trois roux furent sortit de la pièce. Oui, Harry avait de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle.

Severus resta auprès du fils de celle qu'il aimait depuis Poudlard jusqu'à son réveil, réfléchissant à la façon de lui annoncer une surprise qui serait sans aucun doute très importante pour le jeune brun.

« Tout va bien, Harry. » Fit l'ancien Espion d'une voix douce alors que le Survivant se réveiller, une lueur de panique dans les yeux, cherchant partout ceux qui avaient tenté de lui faire du mal.

« Severus ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non, je ne suis pas sous Polynectar. » Sourit l'homme en noir.

« Très drôle. » Soupira l'Élu.

« Harry, je dois te parler sérieusement. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? _IL_ a attaqué ? Quelqu'un est mort ? _IL_ les a libérés ? Le vieux... » Commença Harry, inquiet.

« Non, rien de tout cela. » Le coupa le Maître des Potions. « Voudrais-tu aller à Godric's Hollow, demain ? » Poursuivit-il.

Harry se figea. Son tuteur, lui demander d'aller où ses parents étaient morts. Où Voldemort lui avait fait cette fichue Cicatrice. Où il avait vécu pendant un an et trois mois heureux avec ses parents. Pourquoi dire non ? Il avait toujours voulu voir leurs tombes. Il avait toujours voulu voir cette maison, même s'il n'en restait que des ruines.

« Ou... Oui... » Accepta Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Severus soupira. Il avait cru que c'était trop tôt, mais à en voir les yeux du garçon, c'était comme s'il avait attendu cela toute sa vie.

« Nous partirons pour la journée, dans ce cas. » Fit Severus.

Harry lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Il allait enfin pouvoir vois ses parents et leurs parler. Ils l'écouteraient, même s'ils ne répondraient pas, ils l'écouteraient et peut-être, seraient-ils fière de lui.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Le chapitre 14... Bientôt.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 14, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 ** _Trahison_**

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stortrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la lecture. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Hello, merci pour ta Review, je vais faire attention. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Salut, merci pour tes Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _00Darck-Harry00_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stridou_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nia hakira_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

« CÉDRIC ! » Hurla Harry en se réveillant en sursaut.

Des pas se précipitèrent vers lui alors qu'il repliait ses jambes contres son torse et passait ses bras autour, son cauchemar repassant sans cesse dans son esprit.

« Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. » Lui murmura une voix profonde et apaisante.

Elle était douce et non dure comme celle de Fudge ou mielleuse comme celle d'Ombrage. À qui appartenait-elle ?

« Tu n'es plus là-bas, Harry. » Poursuivit la voix.

« Je ne suis plus là-bas ? » Murmura-t-il.

S'il n'était plus dans cette cellule, alors pourquoi la voyait-il toujours ?

« Non tu n'es plus la-bas, Harry. Tu es avec tes amis, Maugrey, Lupin et moi. » Affirma la voix.

Mais oui, ses amis. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charlie. Eux ne l'avaient pas trahi. Maugrey, Remus et M. Weasley non plus. Severus... C'était à lui qu'appartenait cette voix si rassurante.

Harry releva la tête et vint se nicher contre le torse de son tuteur. Son cauchemar avait tellement été réel qu'il avait cru qu'il n'était jamais sortit d'Azkaban et qu'il était encore dans sa cellule. Doucement, il sentit Severus le bercer. Il aima cela et se détesta de l'aimer. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert tant d'affection mais maintenant, il était grand et ne voulait pas que Rogue se sente obligé de lui en donner.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, Harry ? » Lui demanda Severus tout en continuant d'aller d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement lent et régulier.

« Parce que je t'ai réveillé et parce que tu me donnes de... l'affection... » Murmura le Survivant, incertain.

« Je suis là quand tu en as besoin et c'est mon rôle, donc si tu m'avais réveillé se n'aurait pas été grave. Cependant, je ne dormais pas je lisais. Quant à l'affection, vu comment tu es tendu et connaissant les Dursley ainsi que ce que tu m'as raconté sur eux, je penses savoir qu'ils ne t'en ont jamais donné. Alors, laisses-moi t'en donner et profites-en. Se n'est pas parce que tu vas avoir seize ans que tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir, Harry. » Le rassura le Maître des Potions.

Harry accepta cette réponse d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu reste avec moi ? » Supplia le Survivant.

« Oui. Promis. » Lui répondit Severus.

Ce fut les balancement et la respiration paisible de son professeur qui endormit le jeune brun. Un sourire se forma sur le visage du Maître des Potions. Le garçon avait l'air d'un ange lorsqu'il dormait. C'était comme s'il avait retrouvé son innocence perdue. Cependant, l'ancien Mangemort savait que jamais il ne l'a retrouverait. Finalement, il s'endormit lui aussi après s'être bien installé en s'appuyant sur quelques oreillers et avoir mit une couverture sur son pupille.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent réveillés par des cris. Les deux bruns pensèrent tout d'abord à une attaque mais aucun sort n'étaient lancés. Ils s'en rendirent compte seulement lorsqu'ils furent sur le palier de la cuisine, baguettes en main, en position défensive. C'était seulement une dispute entre Arthur Weasley, sa femme, Albus Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey.

« Vous n'en aviez pas le droit ! » S'écria le patriarche de la famille Weasley.

« Ce n'est pas moi, ils ont prit l'initiative seuls. » Répliqua Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas que tes enfants, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire. » Cria Molly Weasley.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. » Grogna Maugrey.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda d'une voix doucereuse Severus.

« Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. » Ricana Alastor.

« La faute à qui. » Répliqua le Maître des Potions. « Répondez à ma question ! » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je suis sûr que c'est _lui_ qui a dit à mes enfants d'attaquer Harry. » Expliqua Arthur en désignant le Directeur de Poudlard d'un signe de tête.

« Je n'ai strictement rien fait. » Se défendit ce dernier.

« Soit. » Coupa Rogue.

« Ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! » Répliqua Molly.

« Il me semble que vous savez éduquer vos enfants. »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors rappelez leur qu'on ne s'en prend pas à une personne innocente. »

La rousse baissa la tête. À présent elle comprenait. Elle sortit de la cuisine et appela les trois fautifs pour leur passer un savon pour leurs faute.

« Bien, maintenant que cela est régler, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois aller prendre une douche. » Grogna Severus avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Harry regarda Arthur et Maugrey sortir de la cuisine pour aller discuter dans le salon. Il s'appuya contre la porte et soupira.

« Viens avec moi Harry. Je dois te parler d'une chose. » Fit Dumbledore.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me la dire ici. » Répondit Harry.

« Et moi je veux que tu me suives. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important. »

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il s'apprêtait à refuser une fois de plus, mais un sort le toucha et le vide se fit dans son esprit.

' _Suis-moi !_ ' Ordonna une voix douce.

Elle était si tentante. Alors, Harry suivit cette voix, si douce et aimable. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut devant la bibliothèque des Black et que le sortilège fut levé, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été dupé et mit sous Impérium. Deux mains puissantes le poussèrent à l'intérieur. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol alors que la porte était verrouillée derrière lui.

Tout les sens aux aguets, il se releva, une nouvelle force grandissant en lui. Sa baguette en main, il esquiva un sort et lança un _Stupefix_ à pleine puissance. Le sort fut évité, mais sa puissance détruisit le mur qu'il toucha, alertant les habitants de la maison. Un sort toucha Harry et comme rien ne se produisit, il pensa qu'il l'avait juste frôlé.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » S'écria Remus.

Il était le premier à être arrivé grâce à sa lycanthropie. Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après et regardèrent avec étonnement le mur en morceaux, Harry, puis Dumbledore qui se faisaient face.

« _Albus_? » Demanda d'une voix dangereuse l'ancien Mangemort.

« Severus ? » Répliqua le Directeur de Poudlard.

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? » Demanda d'une voix glaciale le Maître des Potions.

« Je parlementais avec Harry. » Répondit innocemment le vieil homme.

« C'est moi qui ai détruit le mur. » Murmura Harry.

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Maugrey.

« Parce qu'il m'a lancé un Impéro. »

Le silence se fit après les mots du Survivant. Tout le monde était choqué. Comment cela était-ce possible. Harry Potter mentait-il ? Non, de plus il savait reconnaître le sortilège Impardonnable. Mais, comment cela se pouvait-il alors ? Albus Dumbledore, un Mage Blanc, qui combattait les forces du mal depuis si longtemps aurait osé lancer un sort de Magie Noire. Si oui, alors pourquoi ?

« Viens Harry, nous allons préparer nos affaires et nous partons. » Annonça calmement Severus au Survivant.

Ce dernier sourit à son tuteur. Il allait enfin partir d'ici.

« Mais et les autres ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tes amis et seulement tes amis pourront nous suivre. » Répondit le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard en lançant un regard noir aux personnes non concernées par l'invitation.

Harry sourit et sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller dans sa chambre et prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, son monde se mit à tourner. Il tomba à genoux, puis secoua la tête. La sensation partit comme elle était venu et il pensa que c'était seulement un vertige. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne savait quoi.

Il mit ses pensées de côté et s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'une chemise verte émeraude. Il se coiffa, ses cheveux ayant poussé pendant son séjour à Azkaban, ils étaient maintenant un peu plus disciplinés et il pouvait les domptés à peu près comme il le voulait. Il mit ses chaussure, rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa malle et regarda une dernière fois l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait donné lors de sa première année à Poudlard, avant de la fermer. Il inspecta la pièce à la recherche d'un objet quelconque qu'il aurait pu oublier et récupéra la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il la rangea et descendit dans le hall avec sa malle.

Luna, Neville, Hermione, Fred, Georges, leur mère, Bill, Charlie, leur père, Maugrey et Severus étaient déjà présents. Les roux se disputaient encore et Harry soupira. Le Maître des Potions alla aux côtés du Survivant qui observait ceux qu'il avait considéré comme sa famille avec peine, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Je vous l'interdit ! » S'écria Molly.

« Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont majeurs. » Répliqua Arthur.

« Papa a raison, tu... » Commença Georges.

« ...Devrais l'écouter Maman. » Termina Fred.

« Ce sont mes enfants. »

« On fait ce que l'on veut. » Répliqua Charlie.

 _Il est temps que je leur fasse face._

Songea Harry, alors que tout ceux qui l'avait trahi étaient réunis dans le hall.

 _J'ai fait ma part, à toi Harry._

Pensa Severus.

Son plan avait marché. Il avait profité qu'Harry soit allé se préparer pour dire à tout le monde de se réunir dans le hall pour leur départ. Il savait que l'Élu se devait de s'expliquer avec eux. Il savait que c'était important pour lui alors que maintenant tout le monde était là, Harry pouvait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il serait là pour le soutenir, foi de Severus.

« Taisez-vous ! » Grogna Harry.

Les Weasley se tournèrent vers lui, certains lui lancèrent des regards noirs, d'autres lui sourirent. Harry les ignora, il en avait plus qu'assez de ces disputes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends _Potter_? » Cracha Ronald.

« Toi, fermes là. Ne me ressort pas ton histoire du meilleur ami qui trahi qui ment et qui ne pardonne pas, sinon ta tête atterrira dans le mur. » Répliqua froidement Harry. « Je ne t'ai jamais mentis ni trahi. C'est toi qui à fait cela. Tu m'as trahi en ne me croyant pas alors que je disais la vérité, tu as mentis en disant que avais toujours su que j'étais un Mage Noir, mais je n'ai jamais utilisé la Magie Noire. Je ne suis qu'un « moins-que-rien qui ne cherche qu'à se mettre en avant » alors pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner cela ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas penser à moi avant les autres pour une fois ? C'est fini le petit garçon manipulé Ronald. »

« Ne lui parles pas comme cela ! » S'écria Perceval.

« Toi, ne fais pas celui qui défend les autres parce que tu as toujours cru Fudge. » Harry frissonna et la main sur son épaule se resserra. « Où étais-tu quand ta famille avait besoin de toi ? Les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu faisais tout pour nuire la réputation de ton père et faisait du mal à ta mère alors reste à l'écart parce que si tu veux te battre une nouvelle fois en duel avec moi je suis partant. Mais, je ne sais pas si tu sais que je suis plus puissant que toi, qu'importe ton expérience et tes connaissances. » Poursuivit-il.

Il sauta sur le côté, pour éviter Ginevra qui s'était jeté sur lui. Il chancela un instant avant d'être soutenu par un bras fort autour de sa taille. Il ne regarda même qui était la personne qui le tenait, il savait que c'était Severus.

« Ginevra. » Fit Harry. Il ricana légèrement face au visage rouge de colère de la rousse. « Tu m'as aimé ? Tu me déteste ? Je suis un monstre ? » Demanda-t-il. « Laisses-moi rire. Je t'ai sauvé et tu me remercie comme cela ? En voulant me frapper parce que je dis la vérité à tes frères. Quel courage. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et vit la rousse porter la main à la poche dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette. Il ricana de nouveau.

« N'y pense même pas. Je n'ai peut-être plus qu'un œil mais mon instinct ne me trompes jamais. Tu te rappelles le mur en morceaux de toute à l'heure ? Tu veux finir comme lui ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur joyeuse alors je te le déconseille. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire la dernière fois, ne t'approches plus de moi de toute ta vie. » Lui dit-il.

Un sanglot attira son attention, il se tourna et regarda la matriarche de la famille rousse.

« Vous pleurez ? Encore ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton ne comportant aucune compassion. « Pourquoi au juste ? Parce que vous savez que j'ai raison ? Parce que je suis _cruel_? Mais dois-je vous rappeler ce que vous m'avez dit lors de mon procès ? « Tu me dégoûtes. Tes parents auraient honte de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'as plus de famille qu'il faut priver les autres de la leur. Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux. » Et j'en passe. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir pitié maintenant ? Je ne suis rien pour vous et vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi alors ne vous mêlez plus de mes affaires et au passage si vous vous dites êtres une bonne mère pourquoi interdisez vous vos enfants d'être heureux ? Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires allez vous dire, mais se sont mes amis et eux au moins ils ne m'ont pas abandonné comme vous. Non, taisez-vous. Ne dites pas des choses que vous regretterez après. Je ne veux pas de vos pitoyables excuses » Dit Harry alors que Molly ouvrait la bouche.

Elle la referma alors que ses larmes redoublaient. Harry s'en fichait, elle ne l'aurait pas trahi, il aurait tout fait pour l'a consoler, mais il en était autrement. Une personne se racla la gorge et le brun tourna la tête pour voir que ce n'était nul autre que Dumbledore qui intervenait.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Mon enfant, calmes-toi. » Demanda d'une douce le vieux sorcier.

« Vous n'avez fait que me manipulé toute ma vie pour ensuite me planter un couteau dans le dos et vous me dites de me calmer, non mais c'est une blague ? C'est à cause de vous que je suis allé à Azkaban, vous saviez que j'avais raison et vous n'avez pas voulu chercher plus loin que le bout de votre nez. AVOUEZ-LE ! VOUS LE SAVIEZ ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu ? Pourquoi m'avoir laisser croupir un an là-bas ? POURQUOI ? RÉPONDEZ-MOI ! Et arrêtez avec cet air blessé ! Voldemort est de retour et vous saviez que je disais la vérité. Et pourquoi avez vous dit que j'ai tué Quirrell ? Et aussi que j'étais _gâté_ chez les Dursley ? JE VOUS FAISEZ CONFIANCE ! »

Harry se sentit vide d'un coup et son monde tourna le forçant à arrêter de crier. Il se cramponna comme il le put à Severus mais rien n'y changea. Pourquoi sentait-il ses forces partir. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi faible ? Tout s'arrêta comme tout avait commençait et le Survivant soupira alors que la sensation ne l'avait pas quitté, au moins sa tête ne tournait plus.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda Sirius, inqioet.

Tous se tournèrent vers Black et personne ne vit le sourire satisfait de Dumbledore.

« Ne m'adresses pas la parole Black. Cela vaut pour toi aussi Lupin. » Murmura le jeune Potter.

« Mais... » Commença Remus.

« On peut y aller ? » Demanda Harry à Severus, coupant par la même occasion son ancien parrain.

« Oui, allons-y. » Dit la voix profonde du Maître des Potions.

Il était inquiet. Harry put l'entendre dans sa voix. Il tenta de le rassurer mais sut que cela était vain. Severus sortit un Portoloin de sa poche et lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, sa malle en main et l'autre posé sur le vieux livre, et l'activa.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Le chapitre 15... Bientôt.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 15, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Luffynette_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, pour tes questions tu sauras plus tard. Harry va en parler à Severus dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _00Darck-Harry00_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, pour le sort tu le découvriras plus tard, je ne irais rien. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, et non tu ne découvriras pas dans ce chapitre quel sort Dumbledore a lancé à Harry. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour tes Reviews, Harry a eu son procès après un peu plus d'un an. Alors, Bellatrix ne torturait pas Harry, elle riait seulement de son malheur. Si elle était en prison dans la cellule voisine. Oui les Weasley pourraient être des Mangemorts mais pas à ce point. Ne t'en fait pas Harry est parti avec Severus et ses amis. Ne t'en fait pas Dumbledore paiera et Harry aura droit au bonheur.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews, on a atteint la centaine et cela me fait très plaisir. Je voulais également vous remercier pour avoir mis cette fic en Follower ou en Favorite.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Harry détestait les Potoloins. Et cela n'avait pas changé. Dès qu'ils eurent atterit, il s'effondra et vomi tout ce que contenait son estomac, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Il sentit quelqu'un l'aider à se relever mais se dégagea rapidement de la prise. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, ni lui, ni sa Magie. Où était-il ?

« Bienvenu chez moi, Harry. » Le rassura Severus.

Le Survivant soupira de soulagement et prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un salon plutôt banal, aux tons clairs et chaleureux. Un divan était accompagné d'une table basse en bois d'if.

« C'est magnifique ici. » Fit remarquer Luna.

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas venu ici plutôt, professeur ? » Demanda Neville.

« Je n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce Manoir avant la semaine dernière. Il fallait donc y mettre de l'ordre, même si les elfes de Maisons s'en occupaient déjà. Osyu ! Calia ! » Appela le Maître des Potions.

Deux elfes apparurent dans un « pop » sonore et s'inclinèrent devant l'homme qui les avait appelés.

« Qu'est-ce que Osyu et Calia peuvent faire pour vous ? » Demanda l'un d'eux.

« J'aimerais que mes invités visites le Manoir, pouvez-vous les guider ? »

Immédiatement, les petites créatures claquèrent des doigts et les bagages des nouveaux arrivants disparurent, puis ils demandèrent aux sorciers de faire deux groupes. une fois cela fait, Osyu et Calia partirent chacun d'un côté, veillant bien à ce que tout le groupe suive tout en leur disant quelle pièce se trouvait derrière chaque porte et répondant aux questions lorsqu'il y en avait.

Severus soupira et sourit. Il se tourna vers Harry, à qui, il avait dit de rester.

« Alors, prêt pour une petite visite personnelle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourrais-je te parler de quelque chose après ? » Demanda le jeune brun, anxieu.

« Bien sûr. Je vais te faire visiter le Manoir, ensuite nous nous installerons, puis on discutera. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard fit signe à son pupille de le suivre et commença la visite.

Il lui montra la cuisine, la salle à mangé, la bibliothèque, le laboratoire de Potions, son bureau, sa chambre, puis celle du jeune Potter. Les murs étaient de couleur bleue pastel, un lit deux places occupait presque toute la pièce, une grande armoire prennait place sur presque tout un pan de mur, et une chaise ainsi qu'un bureau en bois de cerisier étaient présents. L'ancien prisonnier vit que sa malle était au pied de son lit, il alla jusqu'à son bureau pour caresser le magnifique bois du bout de ses doigts.

« Elle est magnifique... » Souffla-t-il en se retournant vers son tuteur.

« Je savais qu'elle allait te plaire. » Sourit Severus. « La visite n'est pas finie, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Harry sourit et le suivit avec hâte. Ils sortirent dehors pour se retrouver sur un terrain de Quidditch semblable à celui de Poudlard. Le Survivant s'avança doucement dans l'herbe dans un silence presque religieux. Il insipra profondément un grand bol d'air, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé... Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'une lueur nouvelle s'allumait dans ses émeraudes ternes.

Severus sourit en voyant le regard émerveillé du fils de Lily. Une nouvelle étincelle s'était allumée dans ses yeux et cela prouvait au Maître des Potions qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il le vit avancer sur le terrain avec un grand sourire puis s'arrêter. Il lança des regards paniqués autour de lui comme s'il était à la recherhce d'un quelconque danger, puis s'effondra dans l'herbe.

« HARRY ! » Hurla Rogue avant de se précipiter vers le Survivant.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, et lança des regards perdus à l'homme en noir qui était penché sur lui.

« Harry ? » Demanda Severus.

« Je... Je me sens vide... » Murmura le jeune brun.

« On va discuter de tout cela. »

Harry se sentit soulevé et frisonna. Des couloirs flous parssèrent devant ses yeux avant que le Maître des Potions ne s'arrêtes dans la bibliothèque.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » Demanda l'ancien Mangemort, une fois qu'il fut installé dans un fauteuil, son pupille appuyé contre lui.

« Depuis ce matin... Je sais pas... J'ai des vertiges et après je me sens vide... Tellement vide... Qu'est-ce qui va pas encore chez moi ? » Répondit dans un murmure Harry.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On va trouver ce que tu as, d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance ? » Rassura Severus.

« D'accord. Je... Je crois que c'est à cause de Dumbledore... »

« Dumbledore ? » Demanda Rogue, un sourcil levé.

« Après le mur... Il m'a lancé un sort... » Murmura le jeune brun.

Severus grogna.

« On va régler ça. » Réconforta-t-il. « Et si on parlait de demain ? »

« Demain ? » Demanda Potter, surpris par la tournure de la discussion.

« Nous devons aller à Godric's Hollow, je te rappelles. Nous devions y aller aujourd'hui mais, je n'avais pas prévu les événements de ce matin. »

« Alors on va y aller ? » Demanda Harry, son sourire retrouvé.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Merci... Merci pour tout... »

« C'est normal, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Nous partirons pour la journée, rien que tout les deux, ça te va ? »

« Oui. »

« Allons manger. Et après on verra pour faire du Quidditch tous ensemble. »

« Tu y jouais ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Tu le découvriras tout à l'heure. » Sourit Severus.

Il l'aida à descendre dans la salle à manger où tout les autres les attendaient.

* * *

Son Éclair de Feu sur l'épaule, Harry s'avançait lentement sur le terrain de Quidditch, les autres se tenaient voulant que le Survivant soit le premier à s'envoler sur ce nouveau terrain. Severus avait longtemps réfléchit aux protestation que Maugrey avait faite durant le repas et avait finalement décidé qu'il suivrait son pupille sans trop le suivre pour qu'il puisse avoir de la liberté. Lentement, il le vit enfourcher son balai puis s'envoler, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé. Une nouvelle fois, tout ses soucies s'envolèrent et il fit quelques loopings avant de s'arrêter et observer ses amis s'envoler à leur tour. Neville Hermione, Luna et Maugrey étaient restés au sol et les encourageaient à grands cris. L'attrapeur vit sa meilleur amie lâcher le Vif d'Or et immédiatement il fit face à Severus.

« Alors tu jouais comme Attrapeur ? » Fit Harry.

« Je m'entraînais en cachette, Lucius ne voulait pas de moi dans son équipe. » Sourit Rogue.

« Que le meilleur gagne, alors. » Sourit Harry, en prennant de l'altitude pour mieux chercher la balle ailée.

Il regarda Severus et vit qu'il avait commençait à faire des tours de terrain et décida de faire la même.

Après un vingtaine de minutes, il décida de faire une feinte et plongea à la verticale. Il sentit que Severus le suivait et il continua sa descente en songeant qu'il avait réussi. Lorsqu'il fut à deux centimètre du sol, il remonta en flèche et remarqua que tout le monde s'était arrêté de jouer pour regarder la course poursuite entre lui et son professeur. Un éclat doré attira son attention et il prit un virage serré à droite. Il poursuivit le Vif et l'attrapa. Il leva le poing en signe de victoire et redescendit au sol.

Peu de temps après, Severus atterrit à ses côtés et lui offrit un sourire.

« Je savais que tu étais dangereux lorsque tu jouais au Quidditch mais je ne t'ai jamais vu faire la Feinte de Wronski. C'est magnifique et effrayant à la fois. » Déclara le Maître des Potions.

« Tu joues bien aussi, tu as réussi à me suivre pendant ma feinte et même pendant la remontée. Je dois t'avouer que je n'étais pas sûr de moi parce que c'est la première fois que je la fait. » Lâcha Harry.

« Pardon ?! » S'écria Severus.

Harry se mit à rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit. Cela faisait du bien, voler aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il était épuisé. Il tituba avant d'être rattrapé par Severus.

« Je... Je suis fatigué... » Murmura-t-il.

« On rentre. » Fit doucement l'ancien Mangemort.

La journée n'avait pas été facile pour eux mais elle avait fini sur une note de joie et d'espoir, tout le monde le savait.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Le chapitre 16... Bientôt.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 16, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Désolée pour l'attente.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _CindyCF7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _00Darck-Harry00_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, tu découvrira ce que Dumbledore fait à Harry dans ce chapitre. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, tu verra que Severus va s'occuper du sort ou du moins découvrir ces effets. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Maud baudet_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Luffynette_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stridou_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, et non tu verras dans ce chapitre que ce n'est pas cela. voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, pour ta question, c'est à cause de Dumbledore, tu verras de ce chapitre ce qu'il fait avec son sort. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Dès que Severus eut mit son pupille au lit, il lui lança divers sorts de diagnostic et grimaça. La découverte qu'il venait de faire n'allait pas plaire à Harry. Ainsi Dumbledore volait les forces du Survivant. Mais quel était ce sortilège ? Des recherches s'imposaient. Il laissa le brun dormir et alla dans la bibliothèque où il trouva Maugrey.

« Comment va le gamin ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Avec ce que j'ai découvert il ne restera pas en vie très longtemps. » Répondit froidement Severus.

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? Qu'a fait Dumbledore ? »

« Il a lancé un sort qui lui permet de voler les forces d'Harry. Tu m'aides à faire des recherches ? »

« Bien sûr. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur recherches dans la grande bibliothèque du Manoir. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien dans la moitié des livres qu'ils purent lire avant de finalement s'endormir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de lâcher un cri de douleur en sentant sa cicatrice brûler horriblement. Il gémit et se leva avec difficulté. Il chancela et s'effondra au sol. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Et si Voldemort était là ? Venait-il tuer sa famille ? Il paniqua tenta de se relever et tituba jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre alors que son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il fit quelques pas et trouva la chambre de Severus. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors ainsi Voldemort avait réussi ? Non ce n'était pas possible.

La douleur s'intensifia si cela était possible et Harry s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, pourquoi avait-il chaud ? Il porta une de ses mains à sa gorge tandis que l'autre appuyait sur la cicatrice qui ornait son front. Comme si elle pouvait ainsi faire diminuer la douleur. Pourquoi personne ne venait ? Maintenant, il en était sûr, Voldemort avait gagné. Il avait tellement mal ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à respirer ?

De lointain bruit de pas attira son attention. Ainsi Voldemort venait le tuer. Enfin...

« ...Ry... » Fit une voix lointaine et profonde.

Le brun tourna légèrement la tête vers la personne qu'il pensait être son ennemi de toujours alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

« …Moi... » Poursuivit la voix toujours aussi lointaine.

« ...Respirer... Trois... Compris... »

De quoi parlait cette voix ? Pourquoi lui disait-elle de respirer ? Il tentait de respirer mais n'y arrivait pas alors pourquoi...

« …Lentement, respire lentement... » Fit la voix l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Lentement ? Il devait respirer lentement ? Mais comment devait-il faire cela ? Il souffrait trop...

« ...Jusqu'à trois... Inspire... Deux, trois... Expire... Conpris ? »

Devait-il suivre les recommandations de cette personne ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à l'aider si c'était Voldemort ? Finalement, il suivit le décompte et peu à peu retrouva une respiration à peu près normale.

« Harry, tu m'entends ? » Demanda la voix inquiète et profonde de Severus.

« Je... » Commença-t-il avant de lâcher un cri de douleur tandis que sa cicatrice saignait.

« Merde... » Entendit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la douleur avait disparue et il sentait une présence féminine à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Il se redressa et chercha Severus du regard, pour le trouver endormit sur une chaise non loin de lui.

Ce dernier se réveilla alors que Luna lui secouait l'épaule. Il se précipita vers le jeune Potter qui tentait vainement de se souvenir du pourquoi du comment il se trouvait dans le salon.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Severus inquiet.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit mécaniquement Harry. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. J'allais te poser la même question. » Fit remarquer son tuteur, soulagé qu'il aille bien.

« Je ne sais pas non plus... » Murmura le jeune brun, mais les souvenirs de la nuit revinrent en bloc.

Il grimaça en se souvenant la douleur qu'il avait ressentit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais sa cicatrice n'avait jamais été aussi douloureuse.

« En faite, je me souviens maintenant. » Chuchota-t-il. « J'ai des visions, de Voldemort, de ses actions... » Ajouta-t-il, honteux, devant le regard interrogateur de son tuteur.

« Des visions... » Murmura le Maître des Potions pour lui-même. « Occlumencie. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Occlumencie ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est un art de l'esprit assez difficile qui peut bloquer les _intrusions_. »

« Je pourais apprendre ? »

« Je t'apprendrais. Mais nous en rediscuterons demain. Une belle journée, nous attends tout les deux. » Sourit Severus.

« Godric's Hollow, me voilà. » S'écria Harry, le sourire retrouvé.

Il sauta du canapé et se précipita dans une pièce dans l'espoir qu'elle soit sa chambre.

« Je ne penses pas que tu pourras te préparer si tu vas dans les toilettes. » S'amusa Severus.

Tous rirent alors que le Survivant rougissait. Il appela un elfe de Maison qui vint l'aider à retrouver le chemin de sa chambre. Une belle journée s'annonçait et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Le chapitre 17... Bientôt.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	17. Chapitre 17

Coucou,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 17, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Désolée pour l'attente.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _00Darck-Harry00_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Ne t'en fais pas Severus, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Ils trouveront ne t'en fait pas. Severus réussira à apprendre l'Occlumencie, tu verras pour la sortie à Godric's Hollow. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Gribouille Carlier_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Il n'y avait que lui et Severus et c'était bien ainsi. Le temps était magnifique, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et aucun nuage ne venait le cacher aux yeux d'Harry. Après avoir transplanné avec son tuteur, l'estomac du brun avait rendu le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à avaler. Cela avait fait rire Severus qui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose lorsqu'il avait transplanné pour la première fois. Harry avait soupiré, enfin une chose était normal chez lui. Ce fut Severus qui le sortit de ses pensée.

« Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow, Harry. » Déclara le Maître des Potions.

La première chose que le jeune Potter remarqua fut le cimetière. Il allait pouvoir voir ses parents et leurs parler. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et chercha frénétiquement la tombe des Potter, il n'avait même pas remarqué la statue de James et Lily Potter tenant leur fils dans leurs bras à l'entrée du cimetière.

Severus le suivit lentement, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il était déjà venu ici, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas remit les pieds. Il laissa son pupille rechercher la tombe avec un léger amusement, ce dernier pousse un petit cri de joie lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé et le Maître des Potions le rejoignit.

« Tu m'as laissé chercher alors que tu savais où elle était ! » S'exclama Harry.

« C'était plus amusant ainsi. »

« C'est qui Ignotus Peverell ? »

« Un de tes ancêtres. »

« J'irai le voir après, je... Heu... Puis-je être seul quelques instants ? » Demanda le Survivant, hésitant.

« Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut Harry. » Sourit Severus avant de s'éloigner.

« Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman... Hm... C'est Harry. Je... Heu... Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plutôt mais... »

Severus arrêta d'écouter. Ce moment était personnel pour Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici et il avait sûrement beaucoup de chose à dire à ses parents. Il regarda avec amusement le brun parler de tout et de rien à sa famille, parler de ses problèmes comme des moments de joie qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard ou ces derniers jours.

* * *

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi puis plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Le Maître des Potions rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, alors qu'il écoutait attentivement Harry décrire combien il se sentait bien avec sa nouvelle famille. Et constata que le jeune Potter était inconscient contre la tombe. Il se précipita vers lui et le secoua doucement.

« Hmm... » Marmona Harry.

« Shh, dors Harry, tout va bien. » Rassura Severus.

Il soupira de soulagement, il avait pensé que Dumbledore avait recommencé à voler les forces du Survivant, mais il s'était simplement endormit. Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea lentement vers la maison des Potter. Il remarqua que son pupille venait de rouvrir les yeux et sourit au jeune brun.

« Bienvenue dans la maison de tes parents Harry. Là où tout a basculé. » Fit doucement Severus.

Il posa Harry au sol, tandis qu'il observait ce qui semblait avoir été sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux sentant la Magie dans la pièce. Une vision s'imposa dans son esprit. Il revit une femme rousse qui se trouva être Lily Potter, puis Voldemort, un rayon vert. Sa mère au sol, une baguette dirigé vers lui, et une éblouissante lumière verte émeraude, le sortilège de la mort. Le Survivant rouvrit les yeux et regarda lentement Severus.

« Là où ma mère est morte... » Murmura-t-il.

« Je l'ai vu tu sais ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Tu étais ici ? »

« Non, je suis arrivé bien après, tu n'étais plus là, je l'ai prit dans mes bras... » Murmura l'ancien Mangemort, ses yeux brillants étrangement.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle t'avais pardonné. » Chuchota Harry.

« Je ne me suis pas pardonné et je ne le ferai jamais. »

« Il le faut pourtant. »

« Merci Harry. » Sourit Severus. « Que dirais-tu de visiter ? »

« Mais tout est détruit... » Répondit Harry.

« Pas tout. Suis-moi. »

Il descendit un escalier, tourna à droite, puis à gauche et enfin entra dans une petite pièce sombre, Harry sur ses talons.

« Tu trouveras ici des albums photos ainsi que des objets appartenant à tes parents. Je te laisses découvrir, je vais chercher à mangé. » Annonça l'ancien Mangemort après avoir allumé la lumière.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, et observa une boîte en bois vernie couverte de poussière. Il l'ouvit et y trouva une lettre accompagné d'un pendentif en argent fin et au bout, se dessinait une colombe dont l'oeil était vert émeraude. Le brun le caressa du bout des doigts sentant une magie proche de la sienne à l'intérieur de l'oeil, puis il prit finalement la lettre et la lue.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Dans cette malle se trouve un collier que j'ai fabriqué à l'aide de ma magie rien que pour toi._

 _La colombe est un symbôle de la paix et de l'amour alors j'espère que tu les trouveras tout deux._

 _Nous avons la même couleur de yeux, mais je trouves les tiens encore plus magnifique que les miens. J'aimes tellement plonger dans ton regard si calme._

 _J'ai parfois l'impression que tu peux lire mes moindres pensées, tu es si adorable alors que tu n'as que huit mois, mon chéri. Quand sera-t-il alors quand tu seras un adolecent ?_

 _J'ai hâte de te voir grandir et devenir un grand homme comme ton père. Mais j'ai conscience que je ne te verrais sans doute jamais atteindre l'âge où tu pourras entrer à Poudlard. Je sais que mes jours sont comptés, j'ai un pressentiment qui ne me quitte jamais depuis trois jours. Je sais que se sera pour bientôt, quand, je ne sais pas._

 _Avec ce collier tu pourras me sentir auprès de toi, mon chéri. Bon courage pour ton futur._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Maman._

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du jeune Potter alors qu'il repliait pour la ranger dans la boîte, juste après il accrocha le pendentif autour de son cou, le glissant sous sa chemise noire. Il trouva aussi quelques albums photos qui racontaient l'histoire de ses parents à Poudlard. Il caressa les images, les gravants à jamais dans sa mémoire, il les serra contre lui, il les rangea dans la boîte, la referma et la mis de côté.

Il aperçut, derrière un petit coffret d'un marron si foncé que l'on pourrait le confondre avec du noir. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, pour y découvrir une chevalière posée sur une note. Le jeune Potter la prit délicatement afin de l'observer. Elle était en argent et l'on pouvait voir un P rouge et or gravé dessus sur un fond bleu. Il prit ensuite la note et remarqua que l'écriture était différente de celle de sa mère.

 _Mon fils,_

 _Tu trouveras dans ce coffret la chevalière appartenant à la famille Potter. Elle porte les armoiries de notre famille, c'est un héritage._

 _Prends-en soin._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Papa._

Harry passa doucement l'anneau autour de son index d'un geste incertain.. il prit ensuite le coffret pour le ranger dans la boîte. Il inspecta la pièce et ne trouvant rien d'autre, se leva et prit la caisse avant de sortir de la pièce. Il fut soudainement prit d'un vertige et sentit ses forces le quittait, la même sensation qu'auparavant. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il s'écroula au sol, lâchant la boîte qui s'écrasa par terre et se brisa. Harry poussa un petit cri de douleur alors que son ressentit augmentait. L'air lui manquait et son cœur ralentissait. Il n'entendit pas Severus l'appelait, il ferma simplement les yeux alors que l'air lui revenait et que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, cognant douloureusement contre ses côté.

« Harry ?! » Appela le Maître des Potions alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux pour regarder son tuteur de son œil valide.

« Oui... » Murmura-t-il, confus.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mais avant nous allons rentrer. » Expliqua l'ancien Mangemort.

« Pourquoi rentrer ? » Demanda Harry, hésitant, après tout sa journée n'était pas finie.

« Parce que tu n'es pas en état, ne t'en fais pas, nous reviendrons un autre jour. »

« Ma boîte... » Paniqua le jeune brun, alors que Severus l'avait redressé en position assise.

« C'est réparable. » Annonça le professeur de Potions, lançant un réparo sur la boîte en bois qui se répara en quelques secondes, il la rendit petite et la mis dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? » Demanda le Survivant.

« Je vais t'expliquer, promis. Mais avant on rentre. Tiens-toi bien à moi. » Prévint Severus.

Il le prit dans ses bras, Harry tenta bien de se cramponner à l'homme mais il était tellement faible qu'il s'endormit, son bras gauche retombant mollement dans le vide alors que Rogue transplanait.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Le chapitre 18... Bientôt.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 18, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Encore désolée pour cette longue attente.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Severus cherche une solution, tu verras ses hypothèses dans ce chapitre. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luna Wolf 0605_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, non non Dumbledore ne mourra pas. Tu verras ce qu'en penses Severus dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Hello ! Merci poru ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Une fois de retour dans le Manoir, le Maître des Potions déposa son pupille dans son lit et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit le garçon ouvrir les yeux. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Poursuivit-il.

« Je... Je vais bien... » Murmura le jeune homme, se redressant lentement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il, fixant son œil valide sur le visage du Maître des Potions.

Severus hésita. Devait-il lui dire ? Oui, il ne voulait pas mentir à Harry, il ne voulait pas briser la confiance qu'il avait construit avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le trahir.

« C'est au sujet de Dumbledore. Il... Comment dire, il te vole tes forces... » Avoua l'ancien espion.

Harry resta un moment sans réagir, l'information montant lentement jusqu'à son cerveau. Enfin il comprit ce que voulait dire les propos de son tuteur. Il frissonna, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était au courant depuis le début, mais qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Co... Comment... Comment fait-il ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix tremblante, incertaine.

Harry était à la fois triste et en colère. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il se permettre de lui faire ça après l'avoir trahi ? Il soupira, il aurait dû s'y attendre...

« L'autre jour dans la bibliothèque... » Murmura le jeune Potter avant que le Maître des Potions ne puisse répondre.

« Oui... » Souffla Severus.

Harry soupira, il savait que ce maudit sort l'avait touché. Mais quel était-il ? Il était sûr, la formule n'avait pas été prononcée, alors comment contrer un sort dont il ne connaissait rien ? Comment faire avant que le délai ne soit trop court. Car, il le savait, si Severus ne trouvait pas une solution, Dumbledore le tuerai.

« Je... Je ne veux pas mourir... » Supplia-t-il.

Il sentit la magie de sa mère dans le collier et se détendit. Elle était si bienfaisante. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était tendu, près à bondir pour s'enfuir ou peut-être s'effondrer en pleure, il ne savait pas. Les émotions avaient été si intenses. La magie de sa mère semblait agir sur lui, lui envoyant des ondes bienfaisante, comme si Lily Potter était avec lui et qu'elle le consolait. Un doux sourire orna ses lèvres, alors qu'il caressait la colombe. Il remarqua le regard inquiet de Severus qui avait simplement posé une main sur son épaule, incapable de s'exprimer avec les mots après la supplication du jeune brun.

« Tu ne mourras pas, je t'en fais la promesse Harry. » Déclara-t-il alors.

« Merci... » Souffla doucement Harry, en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait détestait pendant quatre ans.

L'homme le berça alors que les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Severus soupira. Il espérait tenir sa promesse, mais il ne savait pas comment arrêter Dumbledore. Peut-être devrait-il lui tendre un piège pour qu'il annule son sortilège ? Non, cela ne marcherait jamais, Dumbledore était bien trop intelligent pour se laisser avoir. Il attendit que le garçon s'endorme et décida de contacter Maugrey. Tout deux se rendirent dans la bibliothèque et il demanda du café à Calia après s'être installé dans un fauteuil confortable.

« Il faut trouver une solution, le temps presse. » Commença-t-il.

Maugrey hocha sombrement la tête.

« Sais-tu pourquoi il a fait ça après avoir envoyé le gamin en prison ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

« On allait partir... Il veut gardé Harry près de lui pour s'en servir comme d'une arme. Il l'a envoyé à Azkaban pour le briser, pour qu'il soit sous sa coupe, pour qu'il lui obéisse... Pour en faire le parfait pantin... Le parfait soldat pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais s'il pense qu'Harry retournera vers lui, il peut se mettre sa baguette où je penses. Il faut trouver une solution, du moins, une autre que celle à laquelle je penses. »

« Et à quelle solution penses-tu ? » Demanda l'homme qui avait un œil magique, inquiet pour le garçon.

« Se servir d'Harry, mais il en est hors de question. » Répondit le Maître des Potions.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

« Lorsque nous iront à Poudlard, je suis certain que Dumbledore voudra se rapprocher d'Harry. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher. Je me dis que si Dumbledore pense qu'Harry est redevenu son pion, il retirera le sortilège... Il faut que je lui en parles, même si je connais déjà sa réaction. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs ? » Fit Maugrey.

« Qui voudrais-tu aller voir ? » Réfléchit Severus.

« D'après Miss Granger les français s'y connaissent très bien en sortilèges. »

« Non cela serait trop long, si jamais Dumbledore décide de voler trop de force... Je ne veux pas imaginer la suite. »

« Mais c'est mieux que rien ! Le gamin pourrai étudier à Beaubâton. »

« Et s'il meurt, cela sera de ma faute, parce que je n'aurais pas trouvé de solution. Alors que je lui ai promis que j'en trouverai une. » Grogna le professeur de Potions.

L'homme à la jambe de bois regarda le Maître des Potions avec compassion. Mais l'homme en noir l'ignora, il détestait ce genre de regard. Il avait fait une promesse et il comptait bien la tenir. En parlait à Harry était le mieux, ainsi, il ne le trahirait pas et si le garçon n'était pas d'accord avec lui, il aviserait. Mais pour le moment c'était la seule solution plausible qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il poussa un soupir résigné et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans son laboratoire histoire de brasser quelques potions.

Pendant ce temps, l'ancien Auror s'était rendu dans la chambre du Survivant pour trouver Fred et Georges qui le regardaient avec une tristesse infinie dans le regard.

« Êtes-vous au courant ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

« On a entendu sans le vouloir Harry en parler avec le professeur Rogue... » Commença Fred.

« Et qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les jumeaux Weasley se lancèrent un regard peiné mais ne répondirent pas à l'ancien Auror. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, comprenant les frères Weasley, il regarda lentement le brun qui dormait profondément dans son lit. Des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues et ses yeux rougis montrait que des torrents d'eau salé avait coulé, il leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège de protection sur le gamin. Il ne savait pas si cela allait fonctionner mais c'était la seule qu'il pouvait faire et il n'aimait pas être impuissant.

Luna entra dans la pièce, rapidement suivit par Hermione et toute deux s'installèrent près de l'ancien prisonnier. Maugrey quitta la pièce alors que Neville entrait à son tour. Ensemble ils observèrent leur ami avec tristesse. Ils savaient que si personne ne trouvait rien, la situation serait inévitable.

« Forge ? » Demanda soudaine Fred.

« Gred ? » Retourna son jumeaux.

« Si on faisait une petite fête pour Harry ? » Demanda l'autre rouquin.

« C'est une superbe idée frérot. » Sourit doucement son jumeau.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Tous hochèrent la tête. C'était une bonne idée, il fallait s'amuser en ces temps sombres. Et c'était Harry qui en avait le plus besoin.

Souriants, tous sortir de la chambre, mis à part Luna, et allèrent parler de leur idée au professeur Rogue qui l'accepta d'un simple hochement de tête, continuant de travailler sur la création d'une nouvelle potion qui, il l'espérait, pourrait aider Harry.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Le chapitre 19... Bientôt.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 19, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration, j'ai préféré prendre et continuer à écrire que d'abandonner parce que je n'aime pas généralement quand une histoire qui plaît est abandonnée. Ce chapitre est court, maisi il fait avancer l'histoire.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras dans ce chapitre que j'ai suivit ton conseil. Voilà donc enfin la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PetitLutin22_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, elle m'a énormément touché. Voilà la suite, en espérant que ma fic te plais toujours autant. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Kikou ! Merci pour ta Review, mais non, Harry ne mourra pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Melodie Zik Sprit_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aurel8611_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Severus sourit. Les gamins avaient organisé une fête pour Harry et désormais tout était prêt. De plus, Bill était venu le voir proposant son aide pour guérir Harry et Severus s'était maudit de ne pas avoir pensé au rouquin. Le briseur de sort pouvait, justement, briser le sort que Dumbledore avait lancé à Harry. Mais qu'il avait été bête ! Il bénit Merlin d'avoir l'aîné des Weasley à ses côtés. Même si habituellement, le Maître des Potions n'était pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux, cette fois il avait accueilli le roux à bras ouvert tellement il était heureux pour Harry.

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut étonné de voir qu'il faisait noir dans le Manoir, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, à cette heure-ci.

Il fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Il appela un Elfe de Maison, mais aucun des deux êtres n'apparurent. Harry s'inquiéta d'avantage. Il se dirigea à pas lent, sur ses gardes jusqu'au salon et se mangea une porte.

« Aïe... » Grogna-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas dans la salle, lorsque...

« SURRRRPRISE ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur sa famille, alors que la pièce était baignée de lumière.

Harry fut surpris de trouver tout le monde dans la pièce, qui était d'ailleurs joliment décorée. Mais...

« Mais... Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire... » Rougit-il.

« Pas besoin d'anniversaire, pour te faire une surprise ! » S'exclama Charlie.

« En plus nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. » Sourit Severus.

« Nous sommes... » Commença Georges.

« ...Les meilleurs farceurs de Poudlard... » Poursuivit Fred.

« ...Alors on s'est organiser des fêtes. » Terminèrent-ils d'une même voix, faisant exploser de feu d'atifices.

« Des lions ! » S'écria Harry, observant les deux lions majestueux qui venaient d'apparaître lorsque les feux explosèrent. « C'est magnifique... » Sourit-il.

« Je vous l'avez dit qu'il aimait les lions. » Lança Luna.

« Et i mangé ! » Ajouta Neville.

« Et de la musique ! » Renchérit Hermione.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » S'écria Harry tout joyeux, en sautillant.

Tout ses soucies étaient oubliés, et il comptait bien en profité.

« Nous avons trouvé un moyen pour se débarrasser du sort de Dumbledore. » Déclara Severus, surprenant tout le monde, sauf Bill.

« Ah oui ? C'est vrai ? » Demanda Harry, avec espoir.

« Je peux briser le sort, Harry. » Sourit Bill.

Harry se jeta dans les bras du rouquin qui venait de parler, lui soufflant milles mercis, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues. C'était enfin terminé, il n'avait plus soucie à se faire.

Tous chantèrent, dansèrent, rirent. Les jumeaux savaient ambiancer. L'alcool fut même au rendez-vous et même Maugrey et le professeur de Potions ne dirent rien concernant ce fait. Eux aussi s'amusait, alors un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu ne faisait pas de mal. Cependant, ils n'autorisèrent que la Bierreaubeurre pour les enfants.

Harry était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Après viendrait le plus dur, lorsque Bill retirerait le sort mais pour le moment Severus comptait bien laisser Harry s'amuser autant qu'il le voulait.

La fête dura des heures, mais toute bonne chose à toujours une fin.

* * *

À présent Bill devait retirer le sort de Dumbledore avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Le temps de Harry était compté et il le savait. Il fallait faire au plus vite. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude, les émotions qu'il ressentait pour le garçon lui faisait peur car il avait peur de le perdre tout comme sa Lily. Il ne pouvait les cacher au garçon et ce dernier sembla le remarquer, mais il n'en dit rien. Le brun s'installa face au rouquin, il avait une confiance totale envers ceux qui ne l'avait pas abandonné et Bill ne faisait pas l'exception. Il ferma les yeux tout comme le roux face à lui et il sentit qu'il concentrait sa magie. La peur monta en lui. Et si le sortilège de Dumbledore était trop puissant ? Et si Bill ne parvenait pas à le briser ? Il mit ses interrogations de côté en sentant une autre Magie que la sienne sonder son corps, il la sentit s'arrêter pile à l'endroit où se situer son noyau magique. Il cria de douleur. Cette magie inconnue n'était pas une menace, mais son noyau ne la supportait pas.

« Calmes-toi Harry, laisse la magie de Bill agir. » Indiqua Severus.

Harry inspira profondément, et se concentra sur sa magie, tentant de la calmer. Peu à peu, il y arriva et la magie du rouquin put agir. Au bout de quelques instants, le brun sentit quelque chose se briser et une immense chaleur envahi son corps, le faisant sourire, puis hurler la douleur était tellement intense.

« C'est normal. » Indiqua Bill « Le sortilège était puissant. Il a besoin de repos. » Continua-t-il se fut tout ce que put entendre Harry, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Severus soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il ne devait pas crier victoire trop rapidement.

« Il faut rester vigilant ! » S'exclama Bill. « J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le briser, et il se peut qu'il revienne. » Continua-t-il.

Severus prit en compte la remarque du rouquin. Il avait raison, il fallait rester vigilent. Il alla coucher Harry dans sa chambre alors que les autres réorganisaient la pièce. La journée avait tellement bien commencé, il espérait qu'aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne viendrait gâcher la fin de cette dernière.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Le chapitre 20... Bientôt.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 20, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente. Ce chapitre est court, maisi il fait avancer l'histoire.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Encore désolée pour cette longue attente. Ne t'en fais pas pour le moment tout va bien et Severus y veille. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aurel8611_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Désolée pour l'attente. Mais voilà enfin la suite. Bonne lecture à toi. Biz.

 _Youkimitsou_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Pardon pour l'attente. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Encore désolée pour l'attente et je sais qu'elle était longue. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Ariane_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Excuses-moi pour l'attente, mais voilà enfin le chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PutitLutin22_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Je suis contente que les réactions de Severus te plaise, je souris moi-même en me relisant. Voilà enfin la suite, désolée pour la longue attente. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Naina24_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Je fais de mon mieux. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Loup_

Hey ! Merci à toi pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Désolée pour le retard. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review et les idées. Je l'ai avait déjà, mais je t'en remercie quand même. Voilà la suite. Encore désolée pour le retard, bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Les jours avaient passés et l'anniverssaire d'Harry allait bientôt arriver. Le brun allait avoir 16 ans. Le sortilège lancé sur Dumbledore n'était pas revenu, mais Severus se doutait qu'il se déclancherait peut-être lorsque le jeune Potter se trouverait près du vieux fou. Il espérait que cela ne se produise pas, mais il avait quelques doutes. Il observa le brun qui volait sur un balai aux côtés de ses amis. Il avait repris un peu de poinds mais était toujours aussi maigre. Severus avait décidé qu'Harry devait s'entraîner en cas d'attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de Dumbledore, mais pour cela, il devait attendre que le Survivant soit en meilleure forme. Il comptait l'entraîner lui-même, avec l'aide de Maugrey. Mais quoi qu'il devait arrivé Severus serait là pour le protéger, il donnerait sa vie pour lui comme il l'aurait fait pour Lily. Et cette fois il tiendrait sa promesse.

* * *

Le 31 juillet était finalement arrivé. Les jumeaux avaient organisé une grande fête pour Harry, et de nombreux cadeaux avaient été acheté pour le brun. Tous espéraient que cela plairait au Gryffondor.

La journée se passa très bien, Harry eu droit à un grand gâteau en forme de Vif d'Or. Tous se régalèrent. Et Harry eut plein de cadeaux : des sucreries, des cartes chocogrenouilles, un nouveau balai de la part de Severus, un album photo dans lequel se trouvaient des clichets pris par Luna depuis le retour du brun, une cape toute saison avec des protections de la par de Maugrey. Il fut gâté en ce jour de fête et Harry fut très heureux parce que tout ce passait au mieux depuis quelques semaines.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus pâlit en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Voldemort avait semé la terreur durant la nuit et les morts étaient très élevés. Harry prit le journal et le lut à son tour, il pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait l'article. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il se sentait impuissant face à tout cela. C'était de sa faute, c'était à lui de battre Voldemort, il était celui qui avait survécu, donc il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort si même Dumbledore n'y parvenait pas. Ce jour là, il se jura de s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort et de tout faire pour détruire Voldemort. Il se leva, lâcha le journal et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il n'avait plus de baguette, il soupira, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de se battre. Il biffurqua et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il devait trouver une solution.

Après avoir épluché minutieusement tous les livres traîtant sur la magie qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, Harry soupira, déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé. Il décida d'aller demander de l'aide à Maugrey.

« Bonjour gamin. » Le salut l'homme de sa voix bourrue lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine ce midi là.

« Bonjour. » Répondit le brun.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui. Je cherche un moyen de me battre sans avoir besoin d'une baguette, puisque je n'ai plus la mienne. »

« C'est donc pour cela que tu es dans la bibliothèque depuis quelques jours. Je suppose que les livres ne t'ont pas aidé. »

« En effet. »

« Que veux-tu savoir gamin ? »

« J'aimerai que vous me parliez des formes de magies qui peuvent se réaliser sans baguette. » Demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, il y a tout d'abord la magie naturelle ou élémentaire, si tu préfères. Elle s'exécute grâce aux éléments de la nature, c'est-à-dire : l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. On fera quelques tests pour savoir quel est ton élément dominant si tu le souhaite. »

« Intéressant. »

« Il y a ensuite la magie sans baguette, seuls les mages peuvent l'utiliser, Merlin, par exemple, le pouvait. »

« Que doit-on utiliser dans ce cas ? »

« Les mains, les doigts. Mais il faut faire attention avec ce genre de magie, car tu peux t'épuiser très rapidement, et si tu puise trop dans ton noyau magique tu meurs. »

« D'accord. Je ferais attention. »

« Le pouvoir monte souvent à la tête des sorciers. Vigilence constante gamin, n'oubli jamais cela. »

« J'y veillerai. La magie élémentaire est-elle épuisable ? »

« Non, puisque tu puise dans les éléments de la nature qui se renouvels sans cesse. Cependant, s'il y a un élément qui est trop complexe à utiliser pour toi, ne l'utilise qu'en cas de grand danger parce qu'il va drainer ta magie. »

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, théoriquement bien sûr, le fonctionnement de la magie élémentaire ? » Demanda le Survivant.

« Bien sûr, mais suis moi, nous allons à l'extérieur. » Lui sourit Alastor Maugrey.

Harry se leva et le suivit hors du Manoir. Ils s'installèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch et le brun attendit que l'homme qui aurait dû être son professeur lors de sa quatrième année, lui donne son premier cours.

« Comme je te l'ai expliqué la magie élémentaire se base sur les quatre éléments de la nature. Pour savoir avec quel élément tu es affilié, nous allons faire quelques test. Es-tu prêt gamin ? » Demanda Maugrey.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry, avec soif d'apprendre une nouvelle forme de magie.

Alastor mumura quelque chose en latin tout en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. Une sphère de couleur orangée apparue en premier lieu, puis une autre sphère de couleur bleue et enfin, une dernière de couleur jaune électrique. Harry fronça les sourcils, il supposa que les sphères bleus et orange correspondaient aux éléments eau et feu. Mais la dernière, il ne comprenait pas. De quel élément s'agissait-il ? Il se tourna vers l'ancien Auror pour constaté qu'il était tout aussi surpris que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Demanda le Survivant.

« Cela veut dire que tu peux contrôler le feu, l'eau et un mélange de deux autres éléments, que je suppose être la foudre. » Répondit Maugrey de sa voix bourrue.

 _Maintenant, au travail !_

Songea Harry, tout en remerciant Maugrey de l'avoir aidé, à présent, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Le chapitre 21... Bientôt.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 21, Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry n'aurais jamais penser ce qui allait lui arriver après son combat face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la troisième tâche.

Nda : Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, Abus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black Bashing.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _LoupSpell_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui ils vont réussir, même s'il va y avoir quelques soucis. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review, pour cette question, tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Naina24_

Hey à toi ! Merci pour ta Review, je suis contente que tu ai aimé mon idée. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lydouille_

Hello ! Merci à toi pour cette Review. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Oui, il se vengera. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aurel8611_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Le mois de Septembre approchait à grands pas, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry et ses amis, ainsi que Severus allaient devoir retourner à Poudlard. Harry s'était durement entraîné sur la magie élémentaire avec l'aide de Severus et il arrivait à faire apparaître une flamme, petite certes, dans la paume de sa main. Concernant l'eau, il n'arrivait pas à la maintenir, elle s'échappait toujours de sa main. Et il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire apparaître même ne serait-ce la moindre étincelle de foudre. Il avait également essayé les éléments terre et air, mais n'était parvenu qu'à s'épuiser magiquement et à s'évanouir. Il avait dormi pendant trois jours entiers pour récupérer sa magie et Severus le gardait constament à l'œil depuis. Et les jours avaient passés et leurs lettres de fourniture pour Poudlard étaient arrivées. Ils étaient donc allés faire leurs courses au Chemin de Traverse, Harry s'était revêtu d'une cape sombre et avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête afin que personne ne le reconnaisse. Il n'avait eu aucune envie que tout le monde vienne le voir pour s'excuser ou autre. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être tranquille entouré de sa famille et rien d'autre. Il ne voulait pas que des gens qui l'avait trahi, qui avaient parlé sur son dos et dis des mensonges sur lui ne vienne l'accoster. Il avait donc fait ses courses dans l'anonymat et s'était racheté une baguette magique, elle n'était pas aussi puissante que celle qu'il avait avant mais il s'en contentait bien. Et puis, il avait promis à Maugrey de poursuivre son entraînement sur la magie élémentaire, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une nouvelle baguette qu'il devait abandonner. Il voulait vaincre Voldemort et pour cela il allait devoir mettre toute les chances de son côté.

* * *

Harry soupira. Il venait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, encore un cauchemar. Encore un. Un horrible cauchemar dans lequel il voyait tout le monde l'abandonner, dans lequel il voyait et entendait Cédric le maudire, dans lequel il entendait les reproches de ses parents, de sa famille. C'est le corps tremblant qu'il se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Il n'avait encore parlé à personne de ses cauchemars. Il ne voulait plus inquiéter sa famille, maintenant que l'histoire du sort du vieux citronné, tout allait pour le mieux, alors pourquoi inquiéter sa famille, pour rien du tout de plus ? Non, il préférait garder ça pour lui. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il avait des visions, il le disait immédiatement à son tuteur. Ils avaient commencé à travailler l'Occlumencie, mais le brun avait beaucoup de difficulté à fermer son esprit, et dans ces moments là, il voyait toutes les horreurs dont pouvait faire preuves Voldemort. Et il comptait bien poursuivre son apprentissage avec Severus même en étant à Poudlard. Il soupira et alla prendre une douche rapide. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il constata qu'un hibou voletait devant la fenêtre désirant entrer, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Il ouvrit donc la fenêtre, laissant entrer le volatile, il prit ensuite la missive et donna à manger à l'animal. Il songea brièvement à Hedwige, où était donc sa chouette ? Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? La reverrait-il à Poudlard ? Était-elle restée là-bas ? Il le saurait bientôt. Il avait demandé au Maître des Potions, et même à ses amis, mais personne n'avait su répondre à sa requête. Il soupira et ouvrit la lettre. Étrangement, il reconnaissait l'écriture, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Je m'adresse à toi en tant qu'ami. Je ne sais pas si tu arrives à reconnaître mon écriture et si par ce fait tu te souviens de moi, donc je vais te le dire. Je suis Drago Malefoy._

 _Je comptais venir te parler à Poudlard, étant donné que nous sommes devenus ami lorsque nous étions en quatrième année. Mais ce que je dois t'annoncer, je ne peux le faire que par lettre._

 _Je suis comme tu le sais relier à la famille Black par le sang de ma mère, et j'ai apprit ce matin une affreuse nouvelle. Même si tu le détestes, je ne pense pas que tu souhaitais qu'il en vienne à faire cela._

 _Comment t'expliquer cela mon ami de Gryffondor ? Lupin, ton ami loup qui t'a trahi si mes souvenirs sont bons, s'est jeté du haut d'une falaise il y a quelques jours. Il a mis fin à ses jours et Sirius Black, qui était devenu son compagnon n'a pas pu le supporter. Tu peux donc en déduire qu'il a lui aussi mis fin à ses jours._

 _Je suis désolé que ce soit à moi de t'annoncer ceci, mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire lorsque j'ai su cela._

 _Au fait la maison de Black t'appartient, ainsi que son héritage. Fait attention, Dumbledore risque de vouloir se l'approprier._

 _Je dois aussi te dire que j'ai toujours cru en ton innocence comme tu dois t'en douter. Mais je ne me suis jamais manifesté, étant donné que notre amitié était resté secrète que seul Diggory en connaissait l'existence._

 _Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles mon ami de Gryffondor._

 _Amitié._

 _Drago Malefoy_

Harry ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre. Comment avait-il pu oublier Drago. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas oublié, mais il n'avait pas cherché à lui envoyé de lettre, puisque comme l'avait écrit le blond leur amitié était encore aujourd'hui secrète. Pas même Severus le savait, seul Cédric l'avait apprit un soir. Le blond et lui s'étaient réconcilié au début de leur quatrième année, suite à un incident. Un soir, mi-septembre, le jeune Serpentard avait trouvé le brun dans une salle de classe vide. Harry pleuré silencieusement. Et le blond s'était assis à ses côtés et était resté ainsi dans le silence coupé de temps en temps par les sanglots du Gryffondor, il était resté jusqu'à ce que le brun ne s'endorme épuisé d'avoir pleuré. Et tous les soirs, le blond était venu rejoindre le brun qui pleuré, dans cette salle, lui indiquant qu'il était présent pour lui. Puis Harry l'avait salué, et le blond avait fait de même. Petit à petit, ils avaient engagé la conversation et Drago avait commencé à connaître le Gryffondor, qui avait de son côté apprit à connaître le Serpentard. C'était ainsi que leur amitié était né. Et Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami le recontacte pour lui annoncer que Remus Lupin s'était suicidé, suivit par Sirius Black. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui lui avait annoncé ? Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de l'ancien prisonnier qui regretta que son ami Serpentard ne soit pas là pour le réconforté. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Drago était venu dans cette salle ce soir là. Le blond aurait très bien pu passé son chemin où se moquer de lui, mais au lieu de cela, il s'était assis à ses côtés et ils avaient enfin enterré la hache de guerre. Ainsi Harry avait apprit que Drago n'était pas le Serpentard qu'il pensait qu'il était, et le blond avait apprit que le brun n'était pas du tout gâté par sa famille, il avait apprit qu'Harry était maltraité, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement par les Moldus qui l'hébergeaient. Et le blond l'avait beaucoup aidé, et Harry lui en était très reconnaissant.

Soudainement, il entendit comme une chute dans le couloir. Il se précipita à l'extérieur de sa chambre, ne se rendant pas compte que des larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues. Il fut surpris de trouver Severus au sol, au milieu du couloir, sa main droit crispée sur son avant-bras gauche. Il se précipita vers lui. Que faisait donc Voldemort ? Pourquoi faisait-il souffrir son tuteur ainsi ? Savait-il que l'ancien espion l'avait trahi ? Probablement. Sinon Severus ne serait pas dans cet état. Harry paniqua. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul. Il secoua celui qui était devenu son pilier. Mais le Maître des Potions ne bougea pas. Harry le secoua plus fort. Était-il inconscient ?

« Severus ! » Appela-t-il vainement.

« SEVERUS ! » Cria-t-il plus fort.

Plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Des cris de surprise. Mais Severus ne répondait toujours pas. Les larmes d'Harry redoublèrent. Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire... Son tuteur ne pouvait pas l'abandonné. Pas lui... Pas lui...

« Ne m'abandonne pas... » Murmura-t-il agrippant ses mains autour du bras gauche de Severus. « Ne me laisses pas... » Pleura-t-il.

« Pousses-toi gamin ! » Rugit Maugrey, faisant léviter le Maître des Potions avec sa baguette.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » Demanda Hermione, prenant le brun dans ses bras.

« Je... J'ai entendu un bruit de chute... Je suis sorti de ma chambre et je... Je l'ai vu... Je... Il ne répondait pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne... Pas lui... » Murmura Harry, sanglotant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Par Merlin Harry... » Murmura Neville.

Tous se tournèrent vers ce dernier, Harry remarqua par sa vision brouillée qu'il tenait une lettre entre ses mains. Il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était celle qu'il venait de recevoir de Drago.

« Alors comme ça, tu étais ami avec Drago ? » Demanda Fred, après avoir parcourut la lettre des yeux.

« Petit cachotier. » Sourit Georges.

« Seul Cédric le savait. »

« Tu m'étonnes... » Murmura Neville.

« Mais... Pourquoi c'est lui qui t'annonces ça ? » Demanda Hermione, lisant à son tour la lettre.

« Parce que Sirius Black était le parrain d'Harry et que Remus Lupin comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, même s'il les déteste. » Répondit Luna de sa voix sérieuse.

« C'est horrible... » Murmura Neville. « Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ? »

« Je suppose que Lupin n'a pas tenu le coup lorsqu'Harry l'a rejeté et que Black l'a suivit. » Répondit Hermione.

« Et si on allait voir Severus. Au fait Harry, Charlie me demande de te passer le bonjour. » Soupira Bill, intervenant pour la première fois. Charlie avait dû partir en Roumanie et n'avait donc pas pu les suivre le jour de leur départ.

Tous l'écoutèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où l'avait emmené Maugrey qui l'examiné. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore grogna contre son imprudence. Il n'avait pas pensé à dire à Sirius de changer son testament lorsqu'il avait appri que le Survivant était un traître. Par ce fait, c'était Harry qui allait hériter de toute la fortune des Black. Il soupira. Il avait besoin de cet argent, sinon il n'aurait pas poussé Lupin au suicide et ensuite inciter Black à le suivre ! C'est donc frustré qu'il songea à un autre de ses plans qui avait échoué. Il était presque parvenu à ses fins, il allait presque tuer le Survivant en lui volant ses forces, mais quelqu'un avait contrecarré ses plans, cela ne pouvait être que Severus, alors il avait envoyé un missive à Tom, tout en restant dans l'anonymat en lui suggérant de faire souffrir le Mangemort qui l'avait trahi. Il savait que Tom n'hésiterait pas à achever Severus en le torturant de cette façon, pour montrer l'exemple à ceux qui comptait le trahir. Il espérait ainsi qu'Harry soit trop chamboulé pour bloquer son sort et il avait tenté une nouvelle fois de voler les forces du brun sans y parvenir. Il soupira, une nouvelle fois frustré, il ne lui rester plus qu'à user de son pouvoir sur les plus jeunes enfants Weasley pour faire de la vie d'Harry à Poudlard un véritable enfer. Un sourire vicieux éclaira son visage et il prit une tasse de thé au citron, tout en écrivant une lettre aux deux enfants roux, leur indiquant les instructions à suivre leur promettant argent et gloire s'ils faisaient ce qu'il leur disait. Son sourire s'agrandit et il appela son phénix, lui demanda de poser les lettres sur le lit des enfants. L'oiseau de feu disparut pour réapparaître juste après, sa mission accomplie. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Harry Potter allait payer de lui avoir dit tout cela, il allait payer de ne pas être devenu le pion qu'il voulait qu'il soit.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Le chapitre 22... Bientôt.

À bientôt,

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
